Behind Hazel Eyes
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Hello readers. I decided to start a new story. I'm not sure about this, so please tell me if I should continue. Please thank safa56bmc for helping me. Safa56bmc, you are great.

Chapter One:

'_You have to marry her.' _

The young man laid in bed as his memories raged a war inside of his mind. He tossed to his side, staring the camera that made his life more interesting than anything. He ran a finger over the lens and sighed. With this camera, he met a man that drove a fire through his veins. He chuckled to himself as he thought about what he got himself into. He ran from one life to run right back into it. Why was he thinking about a meaningless past? No one was going to find him.

'_You have to marry her.'_

Still the memories couldn't stop from coming. He sat up in bed upset. He tossed a pillow against the room, hitting against the wall. He watched it fall. He needed to clear his head. He needed a way to forget. He stood up and grabbed his keys. He finally could get his own place. It wasn't wise to stay with Kou. After all, he belonged to a yakuza and a dangerous one too. He walked out of his small apartment into the dark air. It was warm but had a great breeze that made it bearable. He walked down the sidewalk, still trying to clear his mind.

'_She will be a great asset. Her family will make a perfect ally.' _

He didn't care for that. He didn't want to marry for that reason. He wanted to be in love.

'_You could have an affair.' _

If he got married, he would treasure the person. Then again, he wasn't interested in women. Takato figured it out while Kou was clueless. Of course, Takato never said anything. Now, he had ties with one wealthy, powerful, and dangerous yakuza in Japan. He turned the corner and sighed. The memories were not leaving him and he wanted them gone. He didn't want to remember that time.

'_Do not argue with me. It is final. You will marry her.' _

Why didn't he understand? Why couldn't he see that he would never be happy with her? Didn't his happiness mean anything to the man? He stopped as he realized where he walked to. Well, he truly could forget. He wondered what the yakuza would do if he found out his secret? He walked up the stairs, noticing the guards were staring at him. Yes, it was a surprise. He never came on his free will. Usually one of the guards would have to drag him here. He gained access without a word from the two guards. People turned their heads when he walked inside. They gave him funny looks. Well, he was in a pair of jeans and T-shirt, nothing that suited this place. He went all the way back where the stairs were to lead up to the demon. He smiled at that. Why did he always found himself drawn to the older man? What was it about Asami that made him go back to him? He took a step by step up the stairs. He knew the yakuza would know he was here.

'_I will not change my mind. You are going to marry her in a week.' _

The memories that haunted him kept coming back to him and he didn't want them. Those words kept ringing inside of his head. He stood in front of Asami's office door. Kirishima was sitting at a desk down the hall. Suoh was in front of Asami's door. Suoh said nothing but opened the door for him. He knew it was too late to run now. He stepped inside and saw those golden eyes on him. He knew the yakuza was questioning why he was here. He hasn't been in trouble lately. His jobs have been good and nothing dangerous came out of them. He walked toward the older man. He wanted to shock Asami for once. He wanted to see those eyes surprised, to show any kind of emotion. He sat on the yakuza's lap, taking Asami's face into his hands and kissing those taunting lips. Without a second, Asami took control of the kiss, pushing his body against the desk. He lost himself into the heated kiss.

Asami broke the kiss, leaning over his young lover. He stared into those trouble eyes. He knew for a fact none of Akihito's jobs has caused him problems. It was mostly getting photos on models with their lovers or affairs, nothing that would cause him trouble. He ran his hand up Akihito's stomach to his chest. He asked, "What brings my little kitten here?"

"Kitten? I'm not your damn pet!" Akihito shouts as he pushed against the strong chest. Before he would spit out any other word, his lips were sealed. He moaned into the kiss as strong hands run up under his shirt, toying with his nipples until they got hard. Yes, he was forgetting. He wanted that. When the kiss was broken, his shirt was tore off him and tossed onto the floor. He stared into eyes that burned like the sun. He whimpered as Asami's lips moved to his neck, biting and sucking. He knew there would be a mark there by tomorrow but he didn't care at the moment. He grabbed a hold of black hair, pushing Asami closer to his body. It was uncomfortable being bent over the desk but he was used to this.

Refusing to do what his lover wants, Asami leaned back up and asked, "Why are you here?" He knew something was troubling the young man and he needed to know. If it was something dangerous, he had to make plans to ensure the boy's safety. He would let nothing else happen to Akihito. He swore that when he got Akihito back from Hong Kong.

Akihito knew the moment was ruined. He wasn't going to get away. He was locked into this world. He ran his hand through the black hair, enjoying the feeling. He spoke, "You want to know. You don't know me at all." He pushed Asami back. To his surprised Asami let him up. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on. When his arm was grabbed, he pulled at it with no luck of breaking the hold. He growled, "You don't know me." Asami pushed him against the wall and he smiled. He held something that the yakuza knew nothing about.

Asami hissed, "If you got yourself into trouble, I can get you out of it."

Akihito stared into those fierce eyes. Like so many other times, they were unreadable. He wanted to see emotions, but he understood why Asami never showed emotions. Asami could be taking down if he showed emotions. Or maybe the yakuza was truly a bastard. He pushed the yakuza away and walked to the desk. Standing there in plain sight was a file with a name on it and a meeting. He froze but said nothing. He didn't think Asami would be careless. He walked to the door. Without turning around to face his whatever Asami was to him, he repeated his words from earlier, "You don't know me at all." He left with those words. He had things to set up. He walked past Suoh and Kirishima. They gave him a look but they kept silent like always. He ran down the stairs, ignoring some steps. He had to make sure he was at the meeting. Could it be? He ran out of the Club down the street. He had to grab his beloved camera.

'_Please understand. It is business.' _

He didn't understand. He never did. He ran faster. As he got to his apartment, he went up the stairs, opening his door. He went inside and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting there was a man he didn't think he would see again. He muttered, "Kaito."

Kaito stood up and walked forward. He pulled the young man into an embrace. He refused to give up his hold. As he looked at the neck, he remarked, "I see you have found someone."

Pulling back, Akihito walked to his camera, picking it up. He didn't turn around when arms wrapped around him. He leaned back against the warm body. He forgot what it felt like to have kindness giving to him. Two seconds later, an image of Asami popped into his head. He pushed the other man away from him and shook his head. He whispered, "He will kill anyone who touches me."

"Dangerous I see." Kaito commented. He spun Akihito around and ordered, "You have to leave. Something is going down soon."

Akihito stared out the window and said nothing. He walked past Kaito. He had things to do and fast. He ordered, "Get lost. This isn't your business."

"It is my business when it concerns you."

"Not anymore."

"Who is he?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with." Akihito gave the warning and left his apartment. He only had a little bit of time before the meeting went down. He had to be there. He had to see what was going on. He knew the location. Once again, he couldn't believe the yakuza was careless about leaving that information in the open for him to see. Was Asami becoming careless? He ran around the corner, as fast as he could. He had to make it there in time.

'_Come over here and say hi to your future wife.' _

Why couldn't it leave him alone? Why did it have to follow him? He hated the man who made his life hell. He got to the docks and hide behind some boxes. He heard voices and knew one of the voices was the yakuza.

The yakuza spoke over heard by the photographer, "What is this about? You wished to meet to combine our powers. So, where is Sato-san?"

A guard replied, "He sent me instead."

"I would like to have a meeting with him instead of an underdog of his."

"Well this really isn't a meeting, Asami-san. I am afraid you have pissed Sato-sama off and he wants revenge."

The photographer gasped and held his camera close to him. He heard men running inside. He knew for a fact Asami only took two guards with him at all times. The yakuza was out numbered. He had to do something but going in there was going to cause more trouble. Should he let Asami handle it or not? He ran inside, stepping in front of the yakuza. His arm was grabbed. The yakuza was trying to push him behind the strong body that he has taken bullets for him before. He stared into dark blue eyes that showed shock on his face. He pushed the arm away and spoke, "If you want him, you will have to shoot me too."

"What are you doing! Get out of the way!" Asami screamed as he saw Suoh and Kirishima draw their weapons.

The guard held his hand up, making sure the others didn't shot. He couldn't do it. He took a step forward and demanded, "Move."

"No."

"Damn it, move! Move! Please move!" The guard shouted.

Akihito grinned from ear to ear as he spoke, "What is the problem? Can't shot me? Not your orders?" He held his arms up, letting the camera hang around his neck and screamed, "Shoot me! I refuse to back down!"

"Damn it, Takaba! Get the hell out of the way!" Asami ordered. He saw his guards moving forward, ready to go down for them. He had to get his lover away from the danger.

The guard stared at the boy who refused to listen to anyone. He begged, "Move out of the way. It will save us a lot of trouble."

"I refuse to watch my lover be killed!" Akihito yelled. He never once admitted that the yakuza was anything to him but he had to do whatever it took to protect Asami. How many times did Asami protect him? Asami took bullets for him. Asami came to Hong Kong to get him back from Fei Long. Asami even did whatever it took to get him away from the Russians who kidnapped him from Fei Long. He had to remain strong. He heard a gun and a shot. He stood his guard.

To his horror, Akihito was falling backwards. He ran to catch the boy. Asami glanced around to find out which man fired. Suoh and Kirishima stepped in front of them.

The guard yelled, "MASTER AKIHITO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Wow, so many comments/reviews for the first chapter. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two:

The guard who goes by Makio looked around. He pulled out his gun and pointed at his men. He growled, "Which fool shot him!" They all shook their heads. He heard noises on the cat walk and ordered, "Whoever is up there, get them. I want them to pay dearly." The men ran; ready to carry out his orders. He turned around to find Suoh and Kirishima pointing there weapons at him. He putted his gun away. This was not the time to have a shoot out with Asami's men. He had to make sure Akihito was all right. Asami was pushing pressure on the wound. He took a step forward but Asami's men blocked his way.

Asami kept pressure on the stomach wound, staring down at hazel eyes. He saw pain in them. He ordered, "Do not leave." He didn't want Akihito to leave this world.

"I'm shot, where would I go?" Akihito joked. He could see the older man wasn't amused by his statement. He glanced over to see Makio trying to get close. He didn't want trouble. He didn't want to be known. Makio saw him. It was over. His dreams were going to be crushed. He couldn't escape. He tried to figure out why they were after Asami. Sato should know that Asami would be better off as an ally than an enemy. He choked some and felt pain rushing up. He moved his arm and pulled at Asami's arm. He saw those golden eyes. They were so beautiful. Everything about Asami was beautiful and the plus side he didn't lack in sex. The sex was wonderful even if the yakuza was rough. He didn't want this to be over. He didn't want it to be over with Asami. What would the yakuza do when he found out? He smiled bitterly and choked, "I… I don't… don't want to… to leave."

"You aren't going to leave. I refused to let you." Asami hissed. As he turned to his guards, he ordered in a growl, "Forget him. Get the medical staff here and get Takaba to a hospital."

He meant he didn't want to leave Asami's side. His hazel eyes felt so heavy but he had to stay awake. He had to see the yakuza. He squeezed the arm and whispered, "Say my name."

Makio stood there, wondering why Asami was calling the boy Takaba. He saw the blonde guard still standing in front of them while the one with glasses ran out of the warehouse. His men were still tracking down the person up on the cat walk. He took a step forward ready to act.

Asami stared down at his boy and responded, "I already said your name."

It wasn't his name. It wasn't the real him. Akihito shook his head and mumbled, "My first name. Say it." He needed to hear it from Asami's lips. He had to have that one last time.

"Akihito." Asami said like his lover wanted him too. He saw those hazel eyes trying to stay open. He ordered, "You aren't going to leave now. You are a fighter."

That was true. He was a fighter. He always was. He stood up against anyone who tried to order him around.

'_You will marry her.' _

'_No, I won't.' _

'_Yes you will.' _

'_In your fucking dreams.' _

He always fought back. He had to. Akihito glanced into those golden eyes. He thought he saw worry in them. Was Asami worried for him? He gripped the arm, trying to hold on. He didn't want this to end so soon. It was too soon to lose it all. He wanted to keep his dreams real. He smiled at his lover. Yes, Asami became more than a fuck. He lifted his hand, touching the tan face. He didn't want to lose. He wanted to fight back like he always did. His arm felt so heavy and he dropped it. He glanced over again to see Makio trying once again to get close to him. He chuckled at his attempts. One thing about Asami's men, they were loyal. He couldn't keep it up. His eyes felt too heavy. He whimpered, "Ryuuichi… Ryuuichi don't leave… leave me."

"You will never escape me." Asami replied back as he watched hazel eyes close. He yelled, "Kirishima, what the hell is taking so long!" He knew his lover needed to be taken to the hospital. Akihito was losing blood. He putted more pressure on the stomach wound. He wasn't going to lose the only person who fought against him. He enjoyed that fight in his young lover. It made their relationship more exciting. He glanced back to see Suoh still standing in front of them. Sato's guard was staring and there was worry in those dark blue eyes. It was directed at Akihito. He remembered the guard calling out master. What did that mean? He was pushed aside as the medical team came rushing into the warehouse. He stood up but stayed close. He would keep his word. He would not leave Akihito's side.

Makio watched the medical staff work on the young man. He heard footsteps to see his men return. He asked, "Did you find the culprit?" Once again his men shook their heads.

One man stepped forward and explained, "He got into a get away car and escaped. We ran after the car, but we could not keep up."

Makio glanced back over. How was he going to explain this to his boss? What was going to happen? If Akihito didn't make it, there would be a huge war. He stepped forward and asked, "Why are you protecting him?"

Asami turned his head to look at Sato's man and growled. He would never answer. He watched the medical staff cart Akihito off. He walked out the warehouse with his guards following him. He spoke, "Kirishima, find everything about Sato. Also find out who shot Takaba. I want him personally." Yes, that man would pay dearly for hurting his lover. He got into his limo with Suoh driving. He would go to the hospital and stay there until his lover came out of it. Akihito was going to make it. Akihito was a fighter like him. Akihito didn't give up.

Makio saw the ambulance and found out which hospital they were going to. He watched the guard with glasses talking on the phone. He turned to his men and mumbled, "Find out who was here tonight and find him. I want him." He walked to his car. He slid in and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number that he dreaded to talk to the person.

On the second ring, a strong voice asked, "Is it done?"

"We had a problem, boss."

"What kind of problem?"

"Akihito was there. Someone shot him. I have the men working on it as we speak. Asami lived and went to the hospital with Akihito."

"WHAT! CAN'T I COUNT ON YOU FOR ANYTHING! TELL ME WHICH HOSPITAL AND I WILL BE THERE PERSOANLLY!"

Makio gave up all the information about the hospital. The phone was hung up on him and he stared out his window. He couldn't believe what happened. Akihito said the yakuza was his lover. Did he say that to protect Asami? Akihito tended to do that for people. But those hazel eyes showed something. At any rate, Sato wasn't a happy person at the moment. Any more mistakes would mean their end.

Asami got to the hospital, finding out his young lover was in surgery. The doctors here where good. He made sure of that. He paced in the waiting room, thinking over what happened at the warehouse. Sato's men were after him but the moment Akihito stepped forward, they backed down like they knew him. They were shock to see him. Then Makio called Akihito, master. What did it all mean? How was Akihito connected to them? He had a profile made of Akihito. There was no connection to Sato in his file. He glanced over to see Suoh standing guard and the other people moved away from them. He didn't care for them. They meant nothing to him. He glanced to the door to see Sato's man walk in. He glared. He wanted answers but he was smart to know that the guard would give him no information. Another man walked in after, leaning against the wall by Makio. The man had long blonde hair with bright green eyes. The man looked at him and smirked.

Across the waiting room, Makio mentioned, "You hear fast."

"Sato wasn't pleased." The man spoke.

"Why are you even here, Kaito?" Makio asked annoyed by the man's presence.

Kaito continued to stare at the man with golden eyes. He knew who he was. He never thought Akihito would want a man like Asami. He crossed his arms across his chest and mumbled, "I make it my business to know and I make it my business to ensure Akihito-sama's safety that you failed to do." Makio growled and moved away. He saw that Makio was on the phone, most likely trying to get information on the shooter. He saw Asami stared at him and he smirked again. He could tell the yakuza was pissed. He pushed away from the wall and walked toward the yakuza. He stood in front of Asami. He whispered for only the man to hear, "You don't know Akihito that well. You know nothing about him even if you believe you do." He walked past the angry yakuza. He couldn't keep out. Someone attacked Akihito and they would pay. He was positive that Asami and Sato would want a piece of that man but he would get there first.

Asami was livid. Everyone around could tell. Suoh glanced down the hallway after the man who spoke to his boss. He stepped forward and asked, "Do you wish me to find out who he is?"

Asami growled, "Yes. Find what connection Takaba has with Sato. I want answers and now." Suoh moved away and left the building. He glanced across the waiting room to see Makio talking on his phone. He would make everyone pay for messing with Akihito. If Sato wanted Akihito, he would make sure Sato saw his world crumbling down. No one was going to get Akihito.

In the bathroom, Kaito threw water onto his face and stared into the mirror. He had to piss off one of the most powerful man in Japan. Sato and Asami were both powerful, equal in strength. His hands rested on the sink. He continued to stare into the mirror. What was he seeing? His face was the same as before. He knew he was playing a dangerous game. He could get killed by Sato for what he did or Asami would kill him for pissing him off. He chuckled bitterly. When did he care about the danger? When did he get worried for his own life? He knew the danger when he took the bribe from Sato, that he was trapped in the underworld forever.

'_He will kill you if he ever learns.' _

He had to agree. Sato would kill him if he ever found out. He heard the door open and slam shut. He glanced through the mirror to see it was Asami. He heard the door lock. It looked like he was going to be questioned. What would he say? He wasn't the type to talk. Kaito stood up straight and started to talk, "I take it the great Asami wants answers."

Asami stared at the man and was puzzled. He couldn't read the other. He asked, "How do you know Takaba?"

Kaito turned around and leaned against the sink. He thought about the question for a few moments, knowing it was pissing off the other man. He smirked as he answered, "I was his lover. Now his ex." He thought he saw shock in those golden eyes for a moment but it disappeared too quickly to really be sure.

Asami was shocked to the core. He never heard of Akihito having a lover before him. Akihito didn't even have a girlfriend. Was this guy pulling his leg? He glared at the smirking face. He walked forward, slamming his hands on the sides of Kaito, trapping the other between him and the sink. He glared even more and asked, "What is his connection to Sato?"

Kaito knew that question was dangerous to answer. He pushed the yakuza back and turned around, facing the mirror. Akihito should tell Asami. It wasn't his place. He spoke, "Sato is on his way here. Prepare yourself Asami."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do you know Sato's son?"

"Of course not. Only heard rumors he disappeared believed to be dead by a rival."

"I know Sato's son. I know him well." Kaito whispered sadly. He smiled. He pushed away from the sink and moved to the door. He spoke once again as he unlocked the door, "Prepare for Sato-sama." He left the yakuza to his thoughts. He walked out and moved down the hallway. He leaned against the wall, trying to hold everything together. Akihito chose Asami. He wasn't anything to the boy any longer. Their life together was over.

'_It can't work.' _

He closed his green eyes. He didn't want to remember. He wanted that warmth once again. It was the only thing that kept him living, kept on fighting.

'_It's over.' _

Those words haunted him for nights. He pulled himself together and continued to walk down the hallway. He went into the waiting room to see Makio trying not to yell on the cell phone. He walked over and leaned against the wall staring straight ahead. Akihito had to make it. He saw Asami came out. Within seconds, an elderly doctor came out and was mumbling to Asami. _Please let Akihito be all right. _

Asami listened to the doctor, holding back a sigh of relief. His boy was all right and would make a full recover. He went down the hall to the room his lover was being kept in. As he entered the room, he stared at the unmoving boy. He walked over and sat down on the chair beside the bed. He spoke, "What are you hiding? What is it that I don't know?" Could Akihito be in trouble with Sato? Could Sato taken Akihito has a mistress? He rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was a knock on the door and Kirishima walked in. He stood up and asked, "Any word?"

"There is no rumors going around, Asami-sama. Whoever did this didn't want it to be known they were doing it." Kirishima answered calmly. It was hard to find any leads. They might be able to find something out if they teamed up with Sato's men who saw the car. But he doubted his boss was going to team up with someone who just tried to take him out.

Asami growled, "I want to know who the hell shot. I do not care how we find out, just find out." Kirishima bowed his head and left the room. He sat down, taking the pale hand into his. He had to know more information. He had to protect his boy. Why couldn't Akihito tell him?

Akihito felt warmth over his hand. It felt so good. He forgot what it felt like. Asami always took him hard, never showing him a kind gesture. Kaito was always a sweet lover. He couldn't keep awake. He let himself fall back into the darkness that felt welcome.

_He sat on a cold rock, staring out at the ground. His dreams were falling apart. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't contain his anger. He hated this place. He wanted away. He felt warm arms wrap around him and he mumbled, 'He would kill you if he saw you holding me.' _

'_I do not care.' _

'_It is so dark.' _

'_What are you taking about? It is a bright sunny day.' _

'_Not in the world we live in. Our lives are in the dark.' _

'_Akihito.' _

'_I want out.' _

'_You can't.' _

_Akihito turned around to face the older male. He stood up, breaking the warm hold. He hit the chest and yelled, 'I don't want to marry her! I want my own life away from the darkness! I want to see the light!' _

'_Then I will give it to you. Whatever you want, I will give it to you. If you want me dead, I will die.' Kaito spoke as he pulled the young man back into his arms. He lifted Akihito's head, kissing him sweetly. _

'_Kaito.' _

Asami heard mumbling from his young lover. He leaned forward to hear and what was said made him take a step back. Akihito was calling out a name, Kaito. Some other man. Was that the man with the long blonde hair? He closed his eyes. He felt his heart clinch how Akihito said the name. He never heard Akihito take that tone with him. Then again, he never gave a chance to Akihito.

Kaito walked into the room, ignoring the large blonde hair guard. Golden eyes look at him and narrowed. He walked to Akihito's bed side, staring down at the pale body. His heart skipped a beat to see the young man like this. His hands curled into fists. He muttered, "It would seem we both care for him more than our hearts should allow. We fall to his charm, light, and fight." Looking over the yakuza, he spoke words that would get his life killed, "Let's team up to find out who shot him. I have connection to Sato's men. I can find information from them and give it to you."

Asami said nothing. He kept his hand on Akihito's. He didn't know if it was a trap again or not. He wasn't about to become careless with someone like Sato. Sato equaled him in power. But Sato should know that when fought against, he came out the winner. He squeezed Akihito's hand.

Akihito mumbled happily in his sleep, "Asami."

Kaito closed his eyes once again. It was Asami that Akihito called out for. He was nothing anymore. He didn't care if his life was done for. His heart was broken a long time ago. He would willing go down into the pits of hell to keep Akihito happy. He sighed sadly and turned to leave.

Asami spoke, "I agree. But if you cross me, I will make your death painful."

"I am already dead, Asami-san." Kaito retorted. He walked out of the door, seeing Suoh standing there. He took out a card and handed to the blonde guard. He spoke, "This is my information. Call me later tonight to have information about the person who shot Akihito." He left the guard alone and went back into the waiting room. Sato would be here soon and it wasn't going to be pretty. Sato and Asami were strong yakuzas. He saw Makio looking around nervous. He turned when the door open and sighed in relief. Fumika was with Sato. Maybe fireworks would not happen.

Sato walked over and demanded, "Which room is he in?"

Kaito answered, "You might not want to go in there right now."

"I will go when I please and I do not care who is with him." Sato growled. Fumika grabbed his arm.

Kaito retorted, "He is in room 1205, Sato-sama."

Sato glared at his cop and walked down the hall. Who cared who was with Akihito? He would see Akihito and demand answers. He knew his wife was following closely. He stopped in front of the door to see a blonde hair man guarding it. He glared at the guard. So, it was Asami in the room. Well, the meeting was going to happen sooner or later. He just hoped that the meeting would be seeing Asami's dead body. He pushed his way inside, not caring about the guard. Fumika followed him, keeping her head bowed. Asami stood up when they entered. He sneered at the man. He was the cause of all the problems. Asami was the one who hurt Akihito. He would pay for that.

Asami stared at the two who came in. Suoh walked in after them, staring at them. He growled, "Sato."

Sato hissed back, "Asami." He glanced to the bed and felt his heart pull at him.

Fumika walked to the bed, ignoring the two men. She grabbed a hold of a pale hand. Her eyes stared down in sadness. She whispered, "Akihito."

Asami wanted them away from his lover. He turned to look at the woman who was keeping her head bowed. He growled, "What is the meaning of this?"

Sato took a step forward and sneered, "You got him hurt again! You hurt him! I will make you pay for that!"

Fumika sighed sadly. There go Sato again. She spoke, "Haruo, stop." She was tired of all the fighting. She was tired of Sato blaming others. She looked up and whispered, "Stop."

"Why are you here, Asami?" Sato asked ignoring his wife's pleas.

"I protect what belongs to me." Asami hissed, curling his hands into fists. Every time he tried to see the woman's face, she would bow her head.

Sato had enough and he screamed, "YOURS! MY SON IS NOT YOURS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 3/?

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. Glad you enjoy the story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

Asami stood there shocked. There was no way Akihito was Sato's son. He would have known. He gained a report on Akihito after their first meeting. He glanced to the bed to see the woman looking at him. Her eyes were the same as his lover's. He could tell she was Akihito's mother. She looked so sad. He walked to the bed and stared down at the man he thought he knew. How did Akihito hide that from him for so long? Why didn't it ever come up before? His hands curled into fists. More questions came to his mind. Was this all an act?

Sato growled, "Now leave. I will not let you harm my son again." He didn't want Asami any where near his son. Asami harmed Akihito and let Akihito be kidnapped. This was all Asami's fault.

Fumika sighed, "Haruo, you need to calm down. Yelling is not helping anyone." She went to her husband, pushing out of the room as she continued with her words, "It was your men who didn't locked down the site. I will not have you upset our son. Now, cool down and find out who harmed our baby." She shut the door and stared at the yakuza. Suoh left the room with a bow of his head toward Asami. She walked back to the bed and sighed sadly. She mumbled, "So you two are lovers. Well no surprise there. I always did know he liked men. I think he had a thing for older men too."

"How many lovers did he have?" Asami asked, trying to suppress his anger. Maybe he could get answers. It would seem the young man would never answer those questions. His hands curled into fists as he remembered the conversation he had with Kaito. Kaito was one of Akihito's lovers.

Fumika stared at her son as she answered, "There was one when he was fifteen. That didn't last too long. Then there was Kaito, a cop who is taking bribes from my husband. Kaito and him lasted for a year, but when Akihito disappeared, it was over between the two."

Asami wanted to punch something. His anger was rising. He never felt like this before. What did it all mean? What was between him and Akihito? He always claimed the other his. Did he mean anything to the young man? He glanced to the young man lying in the bed, unmoving. He wanted to demand answers. He had to cool down. His anger was getting to him. He stormed out of the room, passing Suoh and heading outside. He walked by Kaito who stared at him but he ignored the stare. As he felt the cold breeze hit his face, he lit up a cigarette, trying to calm himself down. He saw Sato head his way. Makio was following close by. He glared at the two. This was all Sato's fault. Sato's men were fools and it got Akihito harmed. He took a hit of the cigarette and blew out grey smoke, masking his emotions. He would not show his turmoil.

Sato stopped in front of the yakuza. He stared at the man. He couldn't read anything from the man. Then again, Asami was known for that. Asami showed nothing to his enemies. Yes, they were enemies unless Asami back off his son. He held his hand up for Makio to not make a move. This was not a place to have a blood bath. He spoke, "I want you away from my son. He is not made to be by your side. He has a fiancé waiting for his return."

Asami felt himself get angrier by the second. Akihito had someone waiting for him. He took another hit and stayed silent. He wanted Sato away from him before he showed the man what he was made of. Yes, Sato was as powerful as him but he refused to bow down to anyone.

When he got no response, Sato continued, "Since he has been with you, he has been kidnapped and harmed. I found out about that episode in Hong Kong. I will not let my son be harmed again. I will declare war on you and your people if you do not leave him alone." He waited for a few moments but the yakuza said nothing. He whispered, "Think about it, Asami. Think about a war between us. We would crush each other. And one of us would die. Do you really want that for your people?" He left the yakuza to his own thoughts. He walked inside the hospital to see Kaito leaning against the wall. He walked to the man and ordered, "Find out how Akihito has stayed hidden for five years without us knowing."

"What are you going to do?" Kaito asked as he stared straight ahead. He would show no fear. He doesn't have any left. He is dead to the world for good. His heart was broken and there is no more fight left in him. All he wants to do is revenge Akihito.

"I will gather my men and find the shooter. Then I will make the shooter talk that dared try to take me on." Sato growled as his hands balled into fists.

"What if the target was Asami?" Kaito questioned as he glanced at the elderly man.

"Then I will let him handle it. I will not fight his battles. I could care less what happens to him. But they attacked my son and I will make them pay for that." Sato responded.

In the hospital room, Akihito opened his eyes to stare up at a white ceiling. He felt someone close to his bed and a warm hand around his. He turned his head and yelped in surprised. Hazel eyes stared at him. It was over. His dreams were done for. He whispered, "Mother."

Fumika smiled sadly at her boy. She sighed, "Thank goodness you are awake." She saw pain in his eyes. She mumbled, "He is here too. I sent him out to cool down. He didn't like seeing Asami-san here."

Looking around the room, Akihito didn't see the yakuza. It meant Asami knew the truth now. What would happen? He wasn't ready to give up his dreams. His life was over. His father found him. He should have taken Kaito's warning, but he couldn't let Asami be killed. He closed his eyes, smiling bitterly. Why did he have to run into Asami's life? Why couldn't he back off? If he didn't get involved with the older man, he would have been free. He wouldn't have to go back home and be forced into a false marriage for the sake of his family's power. He felt his hand squeezed and he mumbled, "I was hoping Asami would be here."

"You shouldn't be near him." Fumika spoke her mind even if it hurt her son. Hazel eyes opened and looked at her. She sighed, "I did not help you run for you to be brought back into the same world. He is a yakuza and as powerful as your father. I helped you run to escape from that world."

Akihito tried to sit up but pain raced throughout his body. His mother helped him sit up with pillows behind his back. He stared straight ahead. He didn't want this to end. He was living a great life. Yes, he did go back into the world he escaped from, but something about Asami drew him in. He wanted more time with the yakuza. He wanted to be by Asami's side. He didn't understand it. Asami was everything he hated and ran from. What did it mean? He closed his eyes again, picturing every moment spent with Asami. He relived the time being held by Fei Long and the Russians. He remembered what it felt like when he saw Asami after so long. He remembered what it felt like to be wrapped into that strong warmth. Why did it feel so good to be in Asami's arms? The man took him countless times never showing him warmth. Still he enjoyed the feelings. He enjoyed the sex. It was heaven and it drove a fire within his veins. He never felt like that before. Then again, Asami was the first person he slept with. Yes, he messed around with Kaito but they never went all the way. Asami made love to him and it was heavenly. It sparked something in him that the other two lovers never did.

Outside, Asami leaned against the wall. Was it all worth it? He never backed down before. He always fought back. He fought against Fei Long to get Akihito back to his side. But this was different. He didn't know anything about the young man. What else didn't he know? Was Akihito just acting? It hurt thinking that even though he shouldn't feel that way. He should be cold toward everyone. He had to act like that so his enemies never gained something over him. He thought about the times he spent with the boy. To be honest with himself, he enjoyed every moment. There was something in Akihito that lit a fire in him. He closed his eyes, inhaling the cigarette. He blew grey smoke out of his mouth. Was this time worth it? Sato was not lying. They would crush each other and only one would be standing, but what about their men. He always protected the people who served under him. They were loyal and he trusted them with his life. They would gladly fight for him and die for him. He didn't want to watch his men die pointless. Was it pointless? Was Akihito worth everything? He sighed. He was confused and that pissed him off. Never in his life has he been confused.

Inside the hospital room, Akihito stared out the window while his mother was silent. He was confused about everything. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He wanted to be away from the dark world, but he wanted to be beside Asami. He curled his hands into the blankets. What was he feeling? What did Asami mean to him? What did he mean to the yakuza? So many questions and he couldn't find the answer. He hated that. He always knew where to go and what to do. Since, he met Asami he had no idea what to do or where to go. He always found himself back into Asami's arms. It felt safe in them. He didn't understand that. Asami was a cold hearted man but he felt safe with the other. Why was it so confusing? Why did he have to go to the warehouse? He could have escaped and never be found again. Still, he couldn't let Asami die, but was there a chance that Asami could have escaped? Asami was strong too. Asami could handle anyone who took him on. He closed his eyes. He didn't want a war. Knowing his father and the yakuza, it could happen. What should he do? What did he really want?

Kaito walked into the room to see Akihito sitting up with his eyes closed. He knew the boy was hurting. He walked to the bed and spoke, "Sato-sama swore war on Asami if Asami does not back off." He heard Makio talking to someone on the phone about it. Two set of hazel eyes looked over at him.

Akihito stared at his ex. He heard the words. He didn't want a war, but it could happen. Asami and his father were both stubborn people and neither of them back down from anyone. He turned his head to look out the window and asked in a whispering voice, "How did he find me?"

"Someone set photos. I tried to warn you but you ran out, after Asami." Kaito answered, growling out the yakuza's name.

Akihito didn't turn his head to look at Kaito. He shouldn't expect Kaito to like Asami. Kaito was still in love with him and he knew this. He always knew. Where did his heart lay? He slept with Asami countless times. Yes, it was the older man who took him without his consent. He always fought back against the yakuza. He didn't want to lose the yakuza ever or be thrown aside for something better. Did his heart lie with Asami? He turned his head and sighed, "She is still waiting?" Kaito nodded his head and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to go back. He wanted far away from the life he once lived.

Kaito spoke, "Akihito-sama. My loyalty is only with you." He would do anything that Akihito wished of him. He would take a bullet if Akihito asked him to. He would throw down his life for the boy.

Akihito knew Kaito's loyalty lied with him because the man was in love with him. He could ask anything and Kaito would do it. He thought about running again but he knew his father would blame Asami and Asami would blame his father. There would be a blood bath between the two. He might not agree with his father but he loved him. He opened his eyes and mumbled, "There is nothing you can do for me now. It is too late." He remembered the day his father introduce her to him.

'_Akihito, come here.' Sato called out for his son. _

_Akihito came down the stairs to see a beautiful teenager. She was about five feet and three inches. Her eyes were a dark brown and her hair matched her eyes. She looked at him and bowed her head toward him. He knew what this was about. This must be the young daughter of the family his father was trying to marry him to. He stopped at the last step and growled, 'Forget it.' He didn't feel anything for her. He didn't want to be forced into a marriage. _

_Bowing her head, the teenager girl introduced herself, 'My name is Chisa.' _

_Akihito glanced at her then turned to his father as he spoke, 'Not in a chance in hell will I marry her.' Chisa looked nerves and was playing with her hands. _

_Sato yelled, 'I will not hear any of your back talk! You will marry this girl!' _

'_For your own selfish purposes! To gain more power in the underworld! Fuck no! I will not marry someone I do not love!' Akihito shouted back. _

'_Maybe you will fall in love with me over time.' Chisa spoke, trying to ease the fighting between father and son. _

'_She is right. Give her a chance, Akihito.' Sato spoke, calming down. _

_Turning his head, Akihito growled, 'That will never happen.' He headed up the stairs with his father yelling at him. He would hear none of it. He could never love her because he was gay. _

Akihito snapped out of his thoughts when Kaito touched his hand. He looked into those green eyes and he felt nothing. Did he feel anything for the man? Was he going with Kaito to rebel against his father? He pulled his hand away and spoke words he repeated countless times, "He would kill you if he saw you."

"Who? Sato-sama or Asami?" Kaito asked.

"Both." Akihito mumbled with a smile. He turned his head again to look out the window. He asked, "Where is my father?"

"Hunting down the one who shot you." Kaito answered. "You are safe for the time being."

Outside, Asami watched as Sato got into a car. He also wanted a piece of the shooter, but how could he get information. Kaito said he would team up with him. He tossed a cigarette onto the ground. He looked down to see a pile of cigarettes at his feet. He still didn't know what to do about the young man. He pushed away from the wall. He had to see Akihito. He had to know his answers. Would he get them? He walked back inside to see Makio leaning against the wall, glaring at him. It didn't bother him one bit. He headed down the hall to see Suoh looking worried. He went inside the room to see Akihito was awake. He almost growled when he saw how close Kaito was to the young man.

Fumika looked over to see the yakuza standing there. She glanced to her son to see his eyes were locked with golden ones. She saw the look. She knew right away what was going on. She squeezed her son's hand. He didn't respond back. He ignored her. She bet he was ignoring everyone in the room except Asami. She stood up from her seat and stared at Akihito.

Akihito mumbled, "Leave. Both of you."

Kaito stood there, unmoving while Fumika went toward the door. He knew Asami was dangerous and it wouldn't make a difference if Akihito was his lover. Asami would still make a statement.

"I told you to leave. Do not forget who is your master, Kaito." Akihito hissed. Kaito bowed his head and left the room.

Once the two were out the door, Asami took a seat beside Akihito. He stared at the man he thought he knew. Hazel eyes stared right back at him. He wanted to ask so many questions but he didn't know which ones. He asked, "Why did you hide this information from me?" Did the young man even trust him?

Akihito tilted his head as he thought about the question. He responded back with his own questions, "What would you have done if you knew I was Sato's son? Would you have handed me back over to my father?" He got no response. He didn't think he would. He knew the answer already. Asami would have handed him back to his father. He turned his head, breaking eye contract. He mumbled, "I ran from that life only to be brought back into it. I wanted my own life, free from the darkness. I wanted away from a marriage that meant nothing to me."

Asami stood up and walked to the window. He looked out of it. He didn't know what to think. The young man just confessed of wanting out of the life, he was born into. He brought Akihito back into the underworld. He wanted another cigarette. The boy didn't trust him. Then again, he would have never taught Akihito a lesson and would have handed the boy right back to Sato. He turned his head to see Akihito was staring at him. He walked toward the bed and spoke, "Give me a reason to fight for you." Akihito was silent, not even moving his mouth. He gained his answer. He walked to the door, ready to leave.

Akihito spoke, "That is it?" He felt something in him break. He didn't understand it at all. Something was wrong with this picture.

"Goodbye Akihito." Asami responded as he left the room.

Akihito curled his hands into the blankets. Everything was falling apart. He didn't know what was wrong. His eyes watered and tears fell from his eyes. It all made sense now. He whispered, "I love you. Isn't that a good reason to fight for me?" But it was too late. Asami was gone and couldn't hear his words.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 4/?

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews for the story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Four:

Akihito wiped at his eyes. When did he really cry? When was he ever this weak? He didn't know what to do. He lost his lover and it was for good. It broke his heart into a million of pieces. Why didn't he speak up? Would Asami fought for him if he said he was in love with him? He closed his eyes, feeling the wetness continue to run down his face. It was over. His dreams, his life, and his lover were taken away from him. He wanted to curl up and disappear from the world.

Fumika walked into the room. Suoh left his guarding post when Asami told him they were leaving. She went to her son's side, staring at his closed eyes. She could tell he was crying. She grabbed his hand and sat down in the chair. Watery hazel eyes opened and looked at her, but Akihito spoke nothing. She felt his pain like it was her own.

In the waiting room, Kaito watched Asami walk with his bodyguard. By the looks of it, Asami was leaving Akihito's side. His hands curled into fists. Didn't the man see Akihito loved him? He walked forward, knowing Makio was watching his movements. He sneered, "You are leaving."

Asami stared at Kaito and spoke, "He is all yours. He isn't worth the trouble." He stepped aside and walked out the hospital doors. It hurt and it hurt badly. Why didn't Akihito speak up? Why couldn't the boy say something to stop him? The limo was already waiting for him. He watched Kirishima open the door for him. He turned his head back to the hospital. This was for the best for his people. Maybe if Akihito said something, he would have fought, but Akihito gave him his answer. He closed his golden eyes and sighed. It was time to move on from this. He slid into the limo with the door closing behind him. When Kirishima and Suoh got into the car, he ordered, "Send one of our own into Sato's group. I want details of everything that is going on with Akihito."

Kirishima sat there, driving, saying nothing. He didn't understand what his boss was doing. He heard from Suoh what happened at the hospital. He never thought the brat came from a powerful family like Sato. Also, he still couldn't figure out how Akihito stayed hidden for long and how no one knew about it. He pulled out the hospital and spoke, "I will get on it right away, Asami-sama." He wasn't going to question his boss. Asami never went wrong with them and he would stay loyal to the yakuza until the day he died.

Suoh sat there, silent. He couldn't believe his ears when Sato claimed Akihito his son. One look at Sato's wife, told him everything. He wondered how they never knew the truth. He did the background check himself and found nothing. He wondered who could hide Akihito like that and for no one to notice.

Asami lit up a cigarette, staring out the tinted window. He sighed. Akihito was something else. Even before learning about his secret, Akihito gave him a fight worth his money. Akihito fought him tooth and nail and it was exciting. He had to forget the boy. He would only send one of his own to help protect Akihito. That is all he can give the young man now. It was time for him to move forward and run his business.

A week past and Akihito refused the hospital food, saying it tasted nasty. He packed his things in his apartment with Makio standing in the small apartment watching his every movement. Of course, his father got smart and refused to lose him again. What was the point of running? He finally told Kou and Takato everything, every little detail. They were shock but stayed silent. They told him not to be a stranger but he knew he wouldn't see them again. He wouldn't be allowed and he couldn't risk his father's enemies harming them. He stared at his cameras, the reason he was dragged back into the underworld. He traced the lens on one, remembering it was the same camera that got him into trouble with the yakuza. He jumped off a building to get away from Asami, only to be tricked into a trap by said man.

Makio asked careful not to upset the young man, "Are you ready, Master Akihito?" He heard the boy hasn't spoken a word to anyone. Fumika tried to make conversation but still Akihito said nothing.

Akihito packed his cameras in silence. He didn't know why he was bringing them. It wasn't like he would have a chance to use them. His life was over. He was going to be under his dad's control. He walked to the door without saying a word to Makio, one of the most loyal guards to his father. He didn't care what Makio said to his father. He walked down the stairs, noticing people from their apartments staring at them. It must be a shock to see a guard following him. He slid into the waiting car. He looked out the window as Makio drove away from the life he built for himself. He didn't care about anything anymore. He was lost in a world that had no interest for him. Where was the thrill? Where was the warmth? He lost it because he didn't speak up. Would Asami fought for him if he said something or would have the yakuza left him the same way he did? Makio tried to make conversation with him but he ignored the man. His father never listened. When he needed to speak, he was silent and his chance was gone. There was no point of speaking. They got to the front of the mansion. The servants ran to the car, grabbing his bags. He stepped out without letting Makio open the door. He saw some of the old guards from before and some new ones that he never met.

Iori stepped forward, bowing his head toward the young master as he spoke, "It is good to see you in good health, Master Akihito."

As soon as Iori greeted him, the others bowed their heads toward him. He shrugged them off and walked up the stairs to the mansion. Akihito didn't care for their loyalty. They were loyal to his father, not him. He knew the rumors within the guards. Some of them didn't like him at all. He walked inside to be greeted by his mother and father. Beside them standing was a woman he knew right away. She looked even more beautiful than she was five years ago. He ignored them as well and headed toward the steps.

Before Akihito could take a step, Sato spoke, "Chisa has been waiting for your return for five years. The least you can do is show her around the grounds, so you two can get to know each other."

Fumika stood there, waiting for her son to rant and rave, but he turned his head, looked at them and headed up the stairs. She couldn't see anything in those eyes. They were lost. She wanted to go to the bathroom and throw up. Her son was gone.

Upstairs, Akihito threw himself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want any part of the woman. He couldn't love her and he didn't want her hurt. He closed his eyes, remembering what it was like with Asami. Did Asami have someone new? He knew the yakuza had lovers before him. Asami could had others while with him. He never knew and never asked because he didn't want Asami to know he cared more than he should. Now it seemed pointless. He should have spoke up, admitted his feelings. Then, he would had the yakuza in his life. He rolled over and he wanted to cry but nothing was coming. He felt so numb. It was like life didn't matter. It mattered when he was with Asami. Something about that man made him stand up and fight back. He curled into a ball. He didn't want to be in a cold place like here. He wanted to be in those warm strong arms.

Across the city, in a hotel room, Asami sat against the head board and stared straight ahead. The woman beside him had a daze look in her eyes. It wasn't the same. It didn't spark anything in him. He couldn't believe it. He had to admit, sex was horrible. He glanced to the woman and ordered, "Leave."

"What?"

"I said get lost. You are no good. Now, leave." Asami growled. He hated to repeat himself. She was the third woman he took and he couldn't feel anything. He didn't dare try with another man. He thought he had enough with men for a while. But women were not cutting it. He watched as the woman gathered her clothes, dressing quickly. He watched her storm out of the room to hear the front door slam shut. He was alone. There was a time where he wasn't alone. He stood up naked and grabbed his robe. As he put it on, he walked to the window. He slammed his hand against the wall and growled. Why couldn't he forget one boy? He had countless lovers in the past and he tossed them away like nothing. He did the same to Akihito but he couldn't forget him. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it. For this entire week, he tried to forget the other. He slept with women but he kicked them out after they were done. He went to parties, draped over by a woman. None of it worked. He thought about the young man while he was working. He dreamed of him when he was asleep, always waking up. For the past week, he only got twenty hours of sleep. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Akihito.

Kirishima walked in and bowed his head as he spoke, "Suoh took the woman home and we have one of our men inside Sato's group. He will give us information on Akihito-kun when he can get a second to inform us."

Asami didn't turn around. He sighed, "All right." He heard Kirishima leave. He knew his men knew something was wrong. Even though they could school their expressions, he saw some of them throwing worried glances at him. He hated feeling this way. Never in his life did he need someone as badly as he needed Akihito. Why did Akihito ran into his life? Why did Akihito have to be Sato's son? Why couldn't Akihito say anything to him at the hospital? All he needed to hear was one word to fight for the young man. He slammed his hand against the wall again.

"Hitting things will not help you. You might hurt your hand." A woman spoke from the doorway.

Asami turned his head to see an old woman with grey long hair. Her eyes shone in the dark. He turned back to the window and asked, "Which man of my told you?"

"Now if I told you that, then you would hurt the poor man." Rana retorted as she walked into the room. She took a seat on a chair by the door. She stared at the back of the man she knew. She sighed, "Why do you do this? You take on countless lovers and toss them aside like they were nothing. You are like your father."

"I am nothing like that bastard!" Asami yelled as he turned around to face the woman. He glared at her.

She gave him a sad look as she spoke, "You might be different from his ways but you are like him with lovers. Do you how many nights I waited up for him to only know he was with some other woman?" She stood up and walked to her oldest son. She mumbled, "I was alone raising two children. You and your younger brother are the same, always warming your bed with a partner only to toss them away. I thought this time you would stick to one person, but you tossed him aside. I feel sorry for that boy."

"Are you done mother?" Asami asked coldly. Her golden eyes stared at him straight in the eye, showing no fear whatsoever. Then again, he could never have his mother fear him. She was through a lot with his father. His father would come home drunk and beat her. She always stood in his father's way, protecting her sons. Then, when he hit eighteen, he wouldn't let it happen again. His mother almost died that night and he swore to protect her that time. So, him and Tatsuma, his bother plotted against their father. They killed their father. Tatsuma didn't want part of the business, so he took it and gained more power than his father ever did.

Rana sighed and answered, "You will never listen to me anyways. Tatsuma is in town. He wants a family dinner. I cannot believe you two. He is a lawyer fighting for justice meanwhile his brother is the most dangerous yakuza in Japan. I never did understand you two." She walked to the door and continued, "Tomorrow at seven. We will meet in Club Sion. Until then, think about my words."

Asami watched her leave and he sighed. He turned around to face the window. What was Akihito doing now? Did Akihito try to move on too? He wasn't sure what he would do to know that the young man moved on. He closed his golden eyes, sighing sadly. He couldn't forget the other man. Akihito always made things exciting and he was never bored with the other.

Back at the Sato's, Akihito sat at the dinner table, staring at the food like a curse. He didn't want to eat. He didn't want to do anything. Chisa was sitting next to him. She would steal some glances at him but he pretty much ignored her. He glanced around the table to see his mother staring at him with a sad look. His father looked pleased with the dinner.

Sato putted his fork down and remarked, "I heard Asami has moved on. Last night he was seen with a woman hanging all over him. He is no good. See how quickly he forgets about you."

Akihito froze in his seat. Asami moved on. Why couldn't he? Why did he feel so numb about everything? He stood up, staring down at his dinner. He couldn't think anymore. He didn't want this life. He wanted to be beside Asami. He swept his hand across the table, knocking over his plate right on Chisa. He glared at everyone. He moved away to exit the room.

"Akihito, apologize to Chisa this moment!" Sato yelled as he stood up in rage.

Akihito turned his head to look at his father. He stared for a moment and knew whatever he said would make no difference. He turned around and exited the room. He had no words. He was lost for good. Asami moved on and he was left alone. He stopped in front of the stairs. He heard his father apologize to Chisa. He needed air. He walked toward the front door seeing two guards bowing their heads toward him. He opened the door with a slam and headed out to the grounds. He knew there were guards all around now. His father would never let him escape again. He felt someone following and turned to glare at the guard. The guard was Jou, new to the job. Jou was assigned to follow him anywhere. He turned on his heel walking down the path. By the moon light, he saw someone leaning against the tree with a cigarette. He walked toward the person. He knew who it was. Kaito never could stay away. He stepped in front of Kaito and stared into those green eyes. Why couldn't he fall in love with Kaito? Kaito was prefect.

Kaito saw those dead eyes. They were not the same. He wanted to see fire in them. They always burned with fight. He always got lost into Akihito's eyes. He took a hit and glanced to the side to see Jou standing there. He didn't know anything about the guard. That didn't go well with him since Sato has been attacked. He spoke, "Warehouse bay five is where the shooter is."

Akihito continued to stare at Kaito. Could he move on? He should. There was nothing holding him back. He leaned up, taking Kaito's lips into a kiss. When the kiss was returned, he felt tears roll down his face. There was no spark. Nothing at all. It wasn't the same. His heart truly belonged to the yakuza and it hurt. Why did love have to hurt so much? He would never love again. He won't let anyone else into his heart. He pushed Kaito back, hitting the man in the chest as he let his tears flow down his face. He was angry.

Kaito felt his heart break. Akihito kissed him to try to forget Asami and Akihito couldn't. He took Akihito into his arms, tossing his cigarette onto the ground. He didn't care that Jou was standing there. He whispered, "Why him? Why can't you feel for me? It would be better. I would treat you right."

Akihito wanted to say something but nothing was coming out. He pushed Kaito away from his person and walked away. Jou was following close by but he didn't care. The guards here could go to hell for all he cared. He hated this place. He couldn't forget Asami. He went inside the mansion up to his room. He looked around. It wasn't his home. His home was back in the city. His home was beside the yakuza. He grabbed the photos on the wall of his family, tossing them across the room, hearing them smash against the wall. He knocked everything onto the floor. Punching holes into the walls, he ran to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and he didn't see himself. He only saw a hollow person, not the man he made himself to be. He punched the mirror, breaking it into a million pieces like his heart. He heard the door open but he didn't care. He slid to the ground, hiding his face from view.

"Akihito-sama?" Jou spoke for the first time since he met the boy. Akihito refused to look up. He looked around and saw the damage. He picked the young man up and laid him on the bed. He had to clean up the mess. He would be dead if Akihito did something to himself. He cleaned up the glass in the bathroom first and the broken glass from the photos. He glanced to the bed to see Akihito playing around with a camera. He asked, "Why do you not take pictures when you have cameras?"

"That life is over." Akihito spoke for the first time in a week. He remembered how he met Asami from this camera. It always came back to Asami. He watched Jou fix the room. After it was done, the guard wasn't leaving. He ordered, "Leave." Jou bowed his head and left him alone. He glanced to the window, then the clocked. The guards would be switching. He went to his window and climbed out of it. He had only one place to go to. He jumped down and ran out of the grounds. He knew there was no where to hide anymore. He would always be dragged back to the mansion. He ran down the streets, not caring if he was spotted. After fifteen minutes of running, he was in front of the warehouse bay five. He peeked inside to see his father's guards punching someone in the chair. He heard them talk, demanding answers from the shooter. The shooter was something else. The shooter wasn't saying a word. He leaned against the wall and mumbled, "Asami could make him talk." He heard one guard curse and a loud bang. He heard the chair fall over and the dead body hit the ground. He closed his eyes. He always stayed away from his father's businesses. He felt the wind blow against his body and he felt a chill in the air. He pushed away from the wall and walked forward to see Jou standing there with a car, not looking pleased. He walked to the man and whispered, "I'm glad I got to witness his death."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 5/?

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews for the story so far. They make me smile and help me to continue to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Five:

Akihito got back to the mansion with Jou following closer. He knew Jou didn't want to lose him again. He went to his bedroom and sat on the bed. Never in his life did he want to hear or see his father's business. Why did he go tonight? Why did he need to hear it? He was glad the shooter paid. Too bad they couldn't get any information. He heard voices rise. He knew his father was yelling at the guards. He went to the door and listened.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM BEFORE HE GAVE YOU INFORMATION!" Sato screamed, so loudly that everyone in the mansion could hear him.

Akihito walked back to the bed and mumbled, "Asami would have made him talk." He flopped back to the bed, thinking of the older man. Asami moved on. Was it true or was his father saying that to get him to stop thinking about the yakuza? To his horror, he realized that Asami most likely did move on. He closed his eyes, picturing every heated moment he had with the older man. He wanted that back. He wanted to feel alive again. Who would have thought that Asami would drive a fire in him when no one else could?

Outside, on the grounds, Jou leaned against the wall, staring down at his cell phone. Should he call and report? Was it safe? Before he could, he saw Makio walk over. He pocketed his cell phone. It was not safe to report now.

Makio chuckled, "Have a sweet thing at home waiting for you?"

Jou thought about that sentence and wanted to laugh. Asami wasn't sweet, but he couldn't reveal who he really worked for. He nodded his head as he lit up a cigarette. In a few minutes, he would have to make his rounds. He had to keep a closer eye on Akihito without tracking attention to himself. He couldn't let Sato find out he had an interest in Akihito, well only worked related. He heard the rumors and knew about Akihito. He never met the boy until he was ordered to go inside Sato's group.

Makio leaned against the wall and lit his own cigarette. He stared straight ahead and asked, "Has Master Akihito say anything to you?"

Jou glanced at Makio. The man did seem worry about the boy. He shrugged his shoulders and answers, "Just one or two words. More like him telling me to leave him alone." He wasn't going to reveal where he found the boy tonight. He didn't want Akihito to get into trouble.

Makio sighed, "It isn't like him at all. You should have seen him while he was growing up. He always had a fight to pick. He never backed down against the guards or his parents. Now, there isn't anything. He just walks around like he isn't there or exist."

Jou tossed his cigarette onto the ground and crushed it. He saw Iori walk over. He sighed. What was it with the others coming to him? He didn't want to be found out. Iori looked at him and he asked, "What is it?"

"Master Akihito requested you. He refused to let me to give him some food. He said he would only have the meal if it was delivered by you." Iori explained.

Jou nodded his head and went back inside the mansion. Why would the boy request him? He knocked on the bedroom door after picking up the tray of food. He heard a come in and entered without a problem. He stared at Akihito who was sitting in the bed. He set the tray down on the night stand by the bed. He asked, "Why did you request me?"

"You are the only one who calls me sama instead of master. Why do you call me Akihito-sama instead of Master Akihito?" Akihito answered without showing an emotion in his voice. What was the point of emotions? They were useless. They were ignored. His father ignored his feelings. Asami moved on without thinking about how he would feel.

Jou didn't have an answer. Well, he did but not one he would be willing to reveal. He was told not to tell the young man who sent him no matter what. He stood there, not speaking. At least the young man was talking even though it sounded dead. Akihito stood up, looked at the food, and swept it onto the floor. He questioned, "Why did you do that? You need food to function."

"I am dead to this world, always have been. My life was over the moment my father found me." Akihito answered. He went to his bathroom and stopped in front of the door. He glanced back to see Jou cleaning up the mess. He mumbled, "I trust you. I don't know why. I should never trust a person who works for my father. I will tell you this, if you reveal anything that happened tonight, meaning the kiss I gave to Kaito or where I went, I will find a way to ruin you. It does not take much to convince my father to kill one of his own." He went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He slid to the floor, hiding his face. He never once threatened a person. All the time he grew up here, he never did anything like that. What did Asami do to him? He closed his eyes, feeling the tears fall. He couldn't hold back his sobs.

Outside, in the bedroom, Jou heard the young man sob. It was loud enough for him to hear. What he heard about Akihito, this wasn't the young man who was famous of starting with his boss. He felt bad for the boy who was known to be Asami's lover. The moment, Akihito ran into his boss' life, there were no others. He also heard Asami had lovers left and right lately but none of them stayed longer than a night. He picked up the tray and walked out of the door to see Iori standing there. He remarked, "He threw the food onto the floor."

"I was afraid he would do that. I do not know what is going on with Master Akihito. This is not him." Iori retorted. He took the tray and ordered, "Make your rounds. Sato-sama has a feeling that someone is trying to take him on. So stay alert."

The next day, Akihito went into the dining area. He sat down like he has been doing. He stared at the food but he didn't want any. Chisa was sitting two seats away from him. He smiled at that. She must didn't want food on her clothes again. Why was she even here? His mother kept throwing worried glances toward his way. His father just walked in and he was livid. He asked, speaking for the first time to his parents, "Didn't get the shooter to speak?"

Sato glared at his son. How did his son know about it? He growled, "I see one of my men spoke to you. Which one?"

Looking over at his father, Akihito stared with dead eyes and spoke without emotion, "I think I'll keep that to myself, father." He stood up and tossed his food onto the floor once again. His mother stood up, ready to go to him. He walked across the room and stood in front of his powerful father. He stared into those dark brown eyes. He threw a punch and watched his father fall against the wall. He felt his arm grabbed and turned to see it was Chisa. He shrugged her off and walked out of the room. What was wrong with him? He headed toward his room, seeing Jou keeping an eye on him. He smiled. Everyone was on edge in this place. When he got in front of his room, he saw Makio standing in front of the door. He didn't say a word but stared.

Makio asked, "Where did the fighting Master gone? Where is the young Master who would rant and rave to everyone here?"

Laughing in Makio's face, Akihito answered, "He is dead." He pushed the stun man aside and went inside. He slammed the door and locked it. He flopped onto his bed, his hands curling around the blankets. He wanted something to fight for. He had everything to fight for when he was with Asami. He wished that back. He didn't want to be this hollow man. He got off his bed and went to the bathroom. There was a new mirror and he stared at it. The person he saw wasn't him anymore. He didn't care anymore. His fighting spirit left him when the yakuza walked out on him. Why didn't he speak up? Why didn't he just confess his feelings? He knew the reason. He was scared that Asami would still leave him. He traced the mirror, wondering if he would ever be back to normal. He opened the medicine cabinet and looked inside. He grabbed a razor. Pulling up his shirt, he took the razor to his arm and slit it. He watched the red blood pour down his arm. He felt so much better. He wanted the pain in his heart to stop. He would do anything to forget about his broken heart.

Downstairs, Fumika stood there stun. She has never witness violence in her home. Yes, her husband and son fought with words, but never with violence. She didn't dare move from her spot. Chisa helped her husband to his feet. She could tell he was shocked. She felt her hands curl into fists. Where was her pervious son? Where did he go? There was no emotion in his voice. She turned to look at her husband and spoke, "You did this to him." She walked toward him, yelling, "YOU STOLE OUR SON FROM US! HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" She hit him in the chest, sobbing. She felt strong arms wrap around her, but she kept hitting his chest.

Chisa looked around the room and sighed, "I think I will take my leave." She walked out the door, not looking back. It wasn't her business to see a family fight.

At Club Sion, Asami threw the reports onto the table. He couldn't think about his work. He was so tired and he couldn't even get to sleep. Every time he dosed off, he would dream about Akihito being in his arms or Akihito screaming as he died. It was haunting. He didn't want to see the boy hurt. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to suppress the headache coming. He heard nothing from the guard he set inside. Was everything all right? He knew the guard might not be reporting back because he was around Sato's men.

Kirishima walked in bowing his head. He saw the look in his boss' eyes and responded to the unasked question, "Nothing yet. Jou-san hasn't got in touch with us yet."

"What about the shooter?" Asami asked as he turned his chair around to stare out the window. He had to know who the target was. Was it him or Sato? Did it matter? He wanted to crush the person or people who tried to end Akihito's life.

Kirishima felt uneasy at the moment. Asami turned around again and raised an eyebrow. He answered, "Rumor has it, Sato's men killed the shooter before he spoke."

"What do you mean they killed him before they got the information!" Asami yelled. How could some loyal men be so stupid? Kirishima didn't say anything. He ordered, "Track the man's movements. I will find out myself." Kirishima left the room with a bow of his head. He glanced back to his reports but they were not catching his attention. He lit up a cigarette and heard the door open. He looked up to see a young man that almost looked like him, except the hair was brown. He tilted his head and asked, "Weren't we suppose to meet up tonight?"

Tatsuma sat down and stared at his older brother. He remarked, "You look like you have been through hell. You have dark circles under your eyes." His brother didn't say a word. He continued, "Mama sent me. She thinks I can knock sense into your head. She doesn't know you too well then."

"Oh great, another lecture." Asami commented. He turned around to face the window. It was silent, but usually was. What could they talk about? Tatsuma was a high lawyer while he was a yakuza. Work was out the question. They could use it against each other.

Tatsuma reached over the desk and grabbed a cigarette. He lit and inhaled it. He blew grey smoke out and mumbled, "Still horrible cigarettes." But he still smoked it. He sighed, "Do not think you are the only one getting lectured. I am too. Mama wants me to settle down and have a family since she swears she will never get one from you. She is positive you are gay. I kept telling her you are Bi, but she won't listen."

"So you are here to get her off your back." Asami remarked without turning around.

"What are little brothers for? Get him back. The rumors about that photographer has traveled to my work place." Tatsuma replied.

Asami sighed. It wasn't that simple. Akihito was Sato's son. He would have to fight one hell of a war to get Akihito back. He closed his eyes, imagining Akihito. He couldn't get the boy out of his mind. He coldly spoke, "It isn't that simple."

"Yeah, I bet. With him being Sato Haruo's son. That is fucked up." Tatsuma retorted.

"You hear fast."

"It is going around quickly. Also heard someone wants a piece of Sato or you. No one knows who the target is. They want to take out the weakling which means the boy."

Asami laughed. He spanned around and chuckled, "Akihito is anything but weak. Do you really think I would keep a weakling by my side for so long?"

"Then why are you letting him go?" Tatsuma asked back, crushing the cigarette into the ashtray. He continued, "The brother I know takes what he wants and fights anyone who tries to stand in his way."

Asami growled. His brother tricked him. He turned around again and demanded, "Get lost, brother."

"Yeah, yeah. Big shot Yakuza doesn't want love advice from his baby brother." Tatsuma joked as he stood up. He left the room, sighing. Well, it didn't go as he planned. Oh, well, he did what he mother asked.

At Sato's mansion, Akihito walked into the shooting range. It was built onto the grounds. The guards turned their heads and kept staring at him. Some of the new men snickered. The old ones that worked for his father for years stared stun at him. He walked to a booth and picked up the gun. It felt heavy in his hands. He never picked one up before. He aimed it at the targets. He didn't care about the noise. He fired. The only time he fired was when that Russian was running away with Fei Long's deed. He fired again. His hands felt sweaty and they were shaking. He didn't know why he decided to come here. Maybe he was tried of everything.

Iori walked over and sighed, "Master Akihito, why are you here?"

"It is my place." Akihito retorted coldly. The gun fell from his hand. He listened to the others in the room shot their gun. He moved away from the booth and watched as the other guards fire. Iori followed close by. He saw how many were getting the target head on. He saw Jou at the far right of the building. He went to Jou and leaned against the wall, watching the man fire with good aim. He ordered, "Teach me." Jou didn't hear him from the ear plugs. He tapped the man that got his attention. Jou removed the ear plugs and he ordered again, "Teach me."

Jou stared at the young man. He saw Iori looking on with worry. He sighed, "If you wish, Akihito-sama." He moved to let Akihito in front of him. He showed Akihito how to hold the gun and leaned behind the boy. He showed him how to fire and get the target.

Akihito fired one after another. With Jou's help, he was learning how to aim and hit the target. He laid the gun down. He saw the other guards were watching him. Makio and Iori kept giving him worried looks. He turned to smile at Jou and replied, "Thank you." He walked away without letting Jou say a word.

Makio walked over and sighed, "This isn't like him."

Jou asked, playing dumb, "What do you mean? He is the son of Sato-sama. He would had to held a gun before."

"In all the years I have worked here, Master Akihito has never picked up a gun before." Iori remarked.

Outside, Akihito leaned against the wall. It didn't work. He thought firing would release his pain. It did nothing. He pushed off the wall and walked down the path. He saw Kaito against a tree like last night. He went up to him and asked, "Don't you have work?"

"Day off." Kaito answered calmly even though he was anything but calm. He heard Akihito was speaking but he could tell the voice was dead. The Akihito everyone knew and loved was gone. He asked, "Why were you at the shooting range? You always hated that place."

Akihito smiled bitterly but kept his mouth shut. He knew he hurt Kaito badly. He did five years ago and he did last night. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jou watching them. Was Jou a spy for his father? He meant his words to Jou last night. If Jou spilled anything, he would lie knowing it would get the man killed. He went to the rocks and sat on them. It was like five years ago. This time, his heart was broken. He had nothing to live for.

Kaito moved forward and sat beside the boy he loved. He wanted to take Akihito into his arms, holding him, pushing away the darkness. He spoke to break the silence, "I heard Sato-sama told you about Asami." Akihito said nothing but stared straight a head. He whispered, "Sato-sama is still looking for the one who helped you escape five years ago."

"He doesn't know it was you, does he?" Akihito asked without an emotion in his voice. Why should he care? His life was trapped into this hell. He was broken and there was no fight in him anymore.

Jou stood there stunned. He heard what was said. So this guy helped Akihito escape and helped him stay hidden. No wonder they didn't know anything about Akihito being Sato's son. Kaito was a cop and could hide people if he wanted to. He had to keep a closer eye on Akihito now. He would lose his head if he lost Akihito for good.

Akihio glance to Kaito who shook his head. He stood up and mumbled, "Hope he never finds out." He walked away with Jou trying to catch up. He knew Jou heard but he couldn't care. Something about Jou made him trust the man. It was almost like the trust he held for Asami. He closed his eyes, trying not to let the tears fall. His life was trapped here far away from the yakuza. He rubbed his arms, hissing a little from pain.

"Are you all right, Akihito-sama?" Jou asked as he saw the young man jump a little.

"Do not worry about it." Akihito responded. He saw Chisa standing in the front hall way. He stared at her as she stared back. He didn't say anything. She took a step forward. Did she gain a back bone to approach him?

She spoke softly, "I do know you do not want any part of me. I understand. I have waited for you for five years, hoping you would change your mind. I am all that is left in my family. I have my family's power. If we were to combine our powers, we would be unstoppable. We would have everything. You could have everything." Akihito stared at her not saying a word. She mumbled, "I would not even mind if you had lovers. Please, Akihito-san, marry me. I need your family's power to protect those that serve under me."

Akihito laughed. He shook his head and went toward the steps. Chisa grabbed his arm, giving him the saddest look he ever seen. He pulled his arm away. He mumbled, "It is almost night time. You should go to bed." He went up to his room, slamming the door shut. He couldn't do it. He still couldn't marry like his family wanted. He closed his eyes, picturing Asami. He walked to the bed to know it was cold and lonely. It was over between the two but he couldn't move on. He flopped onto the bed and cried. He punched the pillows, trying to release all the pain he felt. His world was going into circles. He rolled up his sleeve to see five cut marks on his arm. They were red. They reminded him of the pain his heart was filling. He falls asleep crying.

Jou looked around and decided to make his rounds. As he went outside, he lit up a cigarette, walking around. Some of the guards were taking their breaks. He picked up his phone and dialed one number. On the third ring it was answer and he spoke before he heard a hello, "Sorry it took so long to call in, Suoh-san. Akihito-sama isn't too well. At least what I hear from Sato's men, he has been acting strange lately. When he first got here, he didn't speak. Now, he is speaking without emotion."

Suoh asked, "Anything else? Any attacks?"

Before Jou could say a word, he saw Makio heading his way. He sighed annoyed. He spoke, "Sweetie, I know. I know you miss me but I'm working. I shouldn't be talking to you on the job."

"Someone coming near you."

"Yes, sweetie. I'll try to call you again." Jou replied and hang up. He hoped Suoh wouldn't be upset about that. Makio stood in front of him chuckling and smiling. He dropped his cigarette. He didn't feel right. Something didn't seem right. He asked, "Who is watching Akihito-sama?"

"We usually call him Master. He should be safe. He is in his room, right?" Makio asked.

"Yes. I will make my rounds there now." Jou replied. He couldn't shake something was up.

Upstairs, Akihito was woken by a sound. He felt someone put there hand on him and he kicked out. He didn't care who it was. No one dared to come to his room in the middle of the night. He got punched in the face and stomach. He heard a zipper and he pants were ripped off of his body. He kicked out, screaming as loudly as he could.

"No one is around to save you." The man chuckled.

He didn't care. He would scream and fight. There was no way he was going to let this happen. The man grabbed his arms and he hissed in pain as the hands were tightly around his cuts. He broke one arm free, feeling his night stand. He found one of his cameras and he smashed it over the man's head as he screamed, "HELP ME!" He heard the door burst open and a gun fire. He heard the window break. He whispered, "Save me, Asami." Then he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 6/11

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews. Glad everyone is enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Six:

At Club Sion, Asami sat in a VIP. He watched as his mother and brother sat down. He ordered his best drinks and food. He glanced out the window to see his business booming like always.

Tatsuma asked, "Any illegal business going on now?" He smiled as his brother turned his head to stare at him.

"No. I told them to take a night off while you are around." Asami retorted. It was always like this. They would joke about their job careers.

Rana sighed, "Now, you two stop doing that to each other." She shook her head as two set of golden eyes look at her. They would never listen. She took a drink of wine and asked, "What about that boy?"

Asami growled annoyed. Couldn't they have a dinner without bringing up Akihito? He had enough trouble forgetting about him. He lit up a cigarette and ignored his mother.

"Yes, brother, what about the boy who capture your heart?" Tatsuma teased. He never did have a chance to tease his older brother.

"What about your love life, Tatsuma?" Asami responded with a question to turn the tables on his brother.

"Oh help us all. He stays with me for two nights and has already taken one of the maids into his bed to warm it up." Rana retorted annoyed.

"I only learn from the best." Tatsuma replied as he stared at Asami. His brother glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders as the food was placed before them.

Rana spoke, "I want to know what you are going to do about the boy, Ryuuichi. It is clear you are going crazy without him."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, mother." Asami retorted.

"Oh please. You look like your face is going to drop into your food. I can tell you haven't been sleeping." Rana told her son how she saw it. She would not give up this topic. She had heard everything about Hong Kong and what her son did to get the boy back.

Asami didn't want to listen to this. He made his decision and he always stayed by his decision. He turned his head and glanced out the window to see groups of people flocking into his club. He couldn't deny he wanted to know how the boy was doing. He heard nothing yet and that was worrying. Did it mean his guard couldn't give them reports? He saw from the corner of his eye as Suoh walked in bowing his head toward them. He waved Suoh over. He listened to Suoh has he finally gave a report on Akihito. His hands curled into fists has he heard what was going on. The young man wasn't speaking and if he was he was speaking without emotion. That didn't sound like Akihito.

Tatsuma noticed the change in his brother. He watched as Suoh left the room. He kept his mouth shut even though he should speak up. His brother looked like he went through hell. To his point of view, his brother did. He heard everything about the boy and he looked into himself. He had to protect his brother even though he knew Asami could handle himself. He took a bite of his food and glanced to his side to notice his mother was watching Asami closely.

Asami pushed his food away. He didn't feel up to eating. He lit another cigarette and stared out the glass window into his club. He saw people talking in groups and some of the younger ones dancing. He had to admit, he wanted the boy. Akihito was someone made for him. Akihito has a spirit that most of the time he couldn't find. Anyone who figured out who he was would back down, but the young man never did. Akihito stood up to him and refused to take a step back. He closed his eyes, remembering how it felt with Akihito in his arms.

"You are thinking about him." Rana remarked. Golden eyes snapped open and looked at her. Tatsuma was quietly eating. She continued, "You need him. Someone by your side would be good."

At Sato's mansion, Jou growled as he ran to the window to see the man running. He heard loud footsteps coming toward the room. Why wasn't anyone watching Akihito? He glanced over toward the door to see Sato and Fumika, they were holding each other and Makio and Iori. He spoke, "The man who attacked ran on the grounds. We might be able to catch him."

"Get every men on this. I want the man found." Sato ordered. Makio and Iori ran down the hallway. He walked into the room as he watched Jou pushing down on Akihito's stomach.

Fumika sobbed, "Oh no. The wound."

"We need to get him to a hospital. I can take him, Sato-sama." Jou replied. He had to protect the boy. Sato nodded his head. He pulled the jeans back up and picked the boy into his arms. He had to make sure the boy was safe. He heard what Akihito said. He would have to report this soon.

Fumika walked out, following Jou to the car. She watched as the men searched the grounds. She held onto her husband's arm. Sato stared at their son. She saw pain in his eyes. She looked down and whispered, "I want revenge. Haruo promise me that you will make whoever is after us pay for harming our only child." Her heart was breaking at the sight of her only child.

Sato held his wife close as he watched Jou place Akihito into the car. He growled, "I will make them pay ten fold of what they did to Akihito." He grabbed a hold of Jou's arm before the man could get into the car. He mumbled, "I thank you for saving him. Now I am ordering you to protect him with your life. I will not bury my only child." He turned and went into the mansion to get a report. His eyes narrowed. He would make sure his men knew the word loyalty. His men will be taught a lesson.

Fumika watched as Jou got into the car. She leaned over the window and whispered, "Tell him to find the one who did this and make them suffer for what they did to Akihito."

Jou stared stunned at the woman as she walked away. He shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about his life. He drove out of the gates and pulled out his phone. He had to give this information to his boss. One the second ring it was answered, he spoke quickly, "Akihito-sama was attacked. I am taking him to the hospital. His wound reopened."

Suoh responded, "I will inform Asami-sama. Take care of him, Jou."

"Will do." Jou retorted as the phone was disconnected. He drove down the roads, quickly. He glanced back as he heard Akihito whimper.

Akihito whimpered, "Asami, please, oh god, please save me. I need…" The blackness took over him.

At Club Sion, Asami stared out the window, seeing nothing. He didn't want to be bothered by anything. His thoughts were on one young man. He couldn't deny it anymore. He cared for the boy, more than he should. He heard his mother ranting at his brother. He glanced over at them to hear it was about something Tatsuma did while at the mansion. As he heard the door, he looked over to see Suoh. Suoh didn't look right. There was something wrong. He froze in his seat as Suoh approached.

Leaning down, Suoh whispered, "Someone attacked Akihito-kun. Jou is taking him to the hospital, sir."

Asami dropped his cigarette onto the floor, watching Suoh pick it up. Akihito was attacked. He should have been protected. Were Sato's men stupid? He stood up, knowing he had his family's attention.

Rana didn't hear anything but she knew it was important if she could tell by Asami's face. She spoke, "Go do what you need to do. We can always have another family diner."

Asami nodded his head and went toward the door with Suoh following him. He ordered, "Find every detail about the attack. I want this person to pay dearly." He felt his arm grabbed and looked back to find Tatsuma standing there. He raised an eyebrow.

"Anything I can do?" Tatsuma asked.

"You shouldn't be involved with this, Tatsuma." Asami answered

"The Asami brothers never go down without a fight and they protect what they hold dear." Tatsuma told the truth of how they were. His brother waved his hand to follow and he did so. Their mother could handle her own for a while. They got to the limo and they got inside. He spoke, "Make up your mind. If you love him, then take him, war be damned."

Asami remained silent as he stared straight ahead. How was Akihito? How hurt was the boy? He felt the car drive out of the club garage. What did he feel for Akihito? He cared for the other dearly. He closed his eyes, knowing the answer but refusing to admit it. His heart was captured by someone. He never thought that would happen.

At Sato's mansion, Sato stared at three men who were meant to do rounds around the house. None of them spoke a word. He glared at each one of them. Fumika went to her room with one of the older guards guarding her. He knew it was an inside job. That meant one of his own betrayed him and maybe more were going to betray him. He pulled out his gun and shot one man down. The other two took a step back. He growled, "You were meant to watch out for Akihito. He was supposed to be protected. I treasure him and my wife. They are all I have."

One guard spoke, "Sir…"

The guard didn't get to finish as he shot him in the chest. Sato glared at the last standing man and fired again, killing him as well. Makio came into the room and he ordered, "Have this trash taken out."

"Yes, Sato-sama." Makio replied as he called in for some of the men to clean up the mess.

Sato asked, "Any word on the man who escaped?"

Makio answered without showing fear, "He escaped the grounds and we are looking for him as we speak. I sent word to Kaito and he is looking into it."

Sato sat down at his desk, watching the men clean up the mess. When they left, he waved Makio out as he ordered, "If anything happens to Fumika or Akihito, I will kill anyone who didn't watch out for them." He watched his loyal guard leave the room. He leaned back in his chair, closing his dark brown eyes. He remembered the past where everything was simple.

'_Daddy, you are home!' A child at the age of five ran to him. _

'_Yes, I am, my little Akihito.' Sato spoke with a smile. _

'_Daddy, I'm a big boy now.' Akihito responded with a pout. _

'_You will always be my little boy.' Sato remarked as he picked up the giggling boy. _

Where were those times? When did it become so complex within the family? Sato rubbed his eyes. He saw the change in his son when he was twelve. He remembered the first time he came home.

'_Akihito, what are you doing up so late? You have school tomorrow.' Sato asked as he entered the living room to see his son sitting there on the couch. _

_Akihito stood up and mumbled, 'Why are you always late? Mom was crying again about something Makio said.' _

'_I guess I will tell Makio to keep his mouth shut.' Sato replied. _

'_He didn't say it in front of us. We over heard it. So, did you kill tonight?' Akihito asked coldly. _

'_Akihit…' _

'_You are a killer. I hate when the guards follow me. I can never have friends because they are afraid of the guards.' Akihito ranted. He stormed past his father and sneered, 'I hate this life.' _

_Before he could say a word, Akihito was already up the stairs. Sato sighed sadly. _

Yes, those moments where Akihito could see no wrong in him were lost. Sato lit up a cigarette and prayed his son would be all right. He would give up his own life if it made Fumika and Akihito happy. There was a knock and he spoke, "Come in." To his surprise, Chisa walked in. He asked, "What is it? We are having some trouble."

"I heard. I cannot believe he was attacked inside. Is he all right?" Chisa asked with concern in her voice.

Sato sighed, "I have no word yet. But as soon as I know, I will tell you."

Chisa bowed her head and mumbled, "I hope he is all right. I would like to be in the loop. I will give any help I can." She left the room.

Sato heard the door again and looked to see Fumika standing there. He stood up and walked to her. She fell into his arms, sobbing. He mumbled, "I will make them pay. I will hunt them down and end their lives one by one if I have to. Akihito is a fighter."

"He was." Fumika whispered for only her to hear. She didn't know if Akihito could make it this time. He wasn't the same after Asami left. She could see he had no will to live. She closed her hazel eyes and sobbed.

At the hospital, Jou listened to the doctor has he told him what he did. They closed the wound, that he had a crack rib, and bruising on his face and stomach. He was shocked when they revealed that he had cuts on his arm. He cursed himself for not taking out sharp objects out the boy's room. He leaned against the wall. He would have to report everything and he didn't know what his boss would do to him. He curled his hands into fists. Why couldn't Sato's men be more careful?

In the hospital room, Akihito tossed and turned. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be gone from the world that his father ruled. He let the darkness gain him again.

'_Daddy!' _

'_Damn you!' _

'_Daddy.' _

'_No way in hell!' _

'_Daddy, I love you.' _

'_I can't stand you!' _

'_Daddy, I missed you.' _

'_I will not be a pawn for your power!' _

Outside, Jou stared stunned down the hallway. He narrowed his eyes. The man was stupid to come to the hospital. He saw Kirishima and Suoh walking toward him with Asami between them and another young man who looked like their boss. The man who attacked Akihito didn't even notice. When they stepped in front of him, he pointed the guy out and spoke, "He is the one who attacked."

Without being asked to, Tatsuma smirked and replied, "I'll get him for you. This will be a piece of cake." He walked away. Yes, he was getting his hands dirty but it wasn't the first time. He couldn't deny that he had a helping hand in ending their father's life. He walked to a nurse and showed his badge of being a lawyer. Sighing in despair, he whispered, "That man who came here to treat a gun shot is wanted. I am here to get him to the police." She gladly picked up her phone and talked to the doctor. He smiled at her sweetly. She was nice looking. He leaned against the desk and knew everything would work out. The doctor came out to talk to him. The doctor stood there shocked as he looked him up and down. Well, this was easier than he thought. He took the doctor to the side and whispered, "Asami Ryuuichi will be very happy if you helped out."

"Of course. If I can do anything for Asami-san, I would gladly do it." The doctor spoke hurriedly.

"Please knock that man out cold and bring him to the back. I will take care of the rest." Tatsuma spoke calmly. Why didn't he ever get into the business? He was good at it. The doctor nodded his head and went in the back. He looked down the hall way to see his brother staring at him. He gave thumbs up and left to the back while he saw Kirishima following him.

Asami stared at the hospital door. He went forward, turning the knob. His heart was beating so loudly. What was he going to find? He entered the room, shutting the door behind him. What he saw made his heart clinch painfully. This was not the man he knew. He walked to the bed. He raised his hand and pushed some sweaty brown locks out the boy's face.

Akihito turned to the warmth, opening his eyes. He laughed softly. He was seeing things now. He whispered, "Why do you haunt me in my sleep? Why can't you be real?" He closed his eyes. He was so tired. The darkness engulfed him again.

Asami stared down at the boy and his one hand curled into a fist. His eyes narrowed. Yes, the man who hurt Akihito was going to be in hell. He would make the other suffer long. He pulled a chair over. He knew he didn't have a long time. He over looked the young man. There was a bruise on Akihito's face. He lifted up the blanket and pulled up the man's shirt to see a bruise there too. He saw redness on Akihito's shirt and pulled it up to see five cuts. He closed his eyes and cursed himself. He did this to Akihito. He stood up, anger racing throughout his body. He leaned down, taking those unmoving lips into a soft kiss.

Akihito mumbled, "Asami."

Leaning down to the young man's ear, Asami whispered, "I will keep you safe, Akihito. I promise you that." He swept the hair to the side again and swore he would do anything in his power to protect Akihito even if that mean taking on Sato. Suoh came in; telling him Sato was on his way. He ran his finger over Akihito's lips and mumbled, "I am here for you, Akihito. Fight back." He walked out the door with Suoh leading the way. He turned to look at Jou.

Kaito walked down the hallway, quickly hiding behind the corner when he saw Asami. He peeked down the hallway to see Asami saying something to Jou. So, he was right about Jou. He saw Jou nod his head. His eyes narrowed. Asami and his guard walked down the hall and he step in front of the man. Suoh took a step forward. He hissed, "Like what you caused. Do you enjoy seeing him in pain?"

Asami stared at the one man he figured out was still in love with Akihito. It was his fault. He couldn't deny that. He spoke, "I will get his fighting spirit back. Can you?"

Kaito froze and all the fight left him. He couldn't bring Akihito's fighting spirit back. Akihito's heart belonged to the yakuza and it hurt. He knew he could never be anything to the young man. He glanced down the hallway to see Jou standing there, guarding. He could stop this right now. All he had to do was reveal the truth to Sato. Would that help Akihito? Would that save the young man? He whispered, making up his mind, "Better get out of here before Sato-sama comes."

Asami walked past Kaito and mumbled, "If you do anything to get Jou harmed, I will hunt you down and make you pay. Do not forget it was Jou who protected Akihito." He left Kaito with Suoh following him. He had the attacker to question and he will get his answers one way or another. He didn't have too much time. He would come back and make sure Akihito had his fire back. He walked out of the hospital to see Tatsuma leaning against the limo with a cigarette in his hand. Walking over, he asked, "Do we have him?"

"The doctor was very kind towards you and the nurse was a babe." Tatsuma remarked.

"Do not let mother hear that." Asami replied as he got into the limo. Tatsuma slid in on the other side. He told, "Tatsuma, you are going back to the mansion. This is where you stay away."

Tatsuma was ready to comment but shut his mouth. The underworld wasn't his world. He left that life and he respected his brother for making sure to keep him out of it. He nodded his head and they drove away from the hospital.

Inside the hospital, Kaito stared at the entrance. He could end it all right now but he knew it would cause more damage to Akihito. He walked to the hospital room noticing Jou's eyes on him. He went inside and walked to the bed. He stared down at the unmoving boy. His heart was broken once again. He didn't have much to live for anymore. He took the pale hand into his own and whispered, "He is one lucky guy to have your heart. I wish it was me who could make that fire come back to you but I know it is him that can do it. Only him, right?"

Fumika walked into the room and whispered, "I would take your hand off of him before Haruo sees you." Kaito removed his hand and walked to the window. She walked to the bed to see her only child not moving an inch. She mumbled, "I hope Asami makes the one who did this pay dearly."

"You know." Kaito made a statement, not a question.

"I didn't come to stand by Sato Haruo's side without being smart." Fumika responded. She sat down and sighed. It was Asami who could bring the fire back into her son. She wanted her son back to the way he was. She wanted those trying to harm her family to pay. She would gladly give up her life for her son's.

Walking inside, Sato saw Kaito staring out the window while his wife sat beside their son. He walked forward and stared down at his son. It hurt to see Akihito like this. He grabbed Akihito's hand, squeezing as he spoke, "You are a fighter. You will pull through."

Fumika remained silent. She didn't want to tell her husband that the only way Akihito will fight back is to stand by the yakuza's side. She glanced to her husband and knew he meant well but it wasn't working for their son.

Sato saw Akihito's shirt rolled up and was ready to gasp to see five cut marks on his arm. His hands curled into fists. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the reality. He was hoping that combining Chisa to his family would make everything all right. Sadly, he was mistaken. His son wasn't doing well.

At a warehouse, Asami walked inside to see his men has already started to work over the guy who attacked Akihito. He did realize his guards started to like Akihito. He heard them talk about how he gave them a run for their money. When his men saw him, they backed away from the guy who attacked the young man. He walked to the man and asked, "What is your name?"

The guy growled, "Why do you care?"

"I would like to know the name of the man I kill. At least he will have a name on his tomb stone." Asami remarked coldly.

The man answered, "Bunmei." Bunmei stared into cold golden eyes. He felt his lip bleeding. He didn't care. His mission was complete.

Asami threw a punch at the man who was tied to the chair. The chair fell over and the man hit the ground hard. He lifted his leg and kicked the man in his nuts. He smirked as he heard a loud yell. He knelt down and spoke, "You attacked someone that belongs to me and I will do whatever it takes to find out who ordered the hit." He waved his men and they picked up the chair again. He went to the table and saw a lighter. He walked over and lit the lighter. He putted the flame right top of Bunmei's hand, listening to his screams. He planned to find every little detail. Taking the flame away, he grabbed Bunmei's fingers and breaking each one of them. Bunmei screamed at the top of his lungs but no one was to hear him.

As his fingers were broken, Bunmei screamed, "SATO-SAMA ORDERED THE HIT!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 7/11

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Seven:

At the hospital, Fumika and Kaito left which left him alone with his son. Sato trusted Kaito with his life and knew that the cop would not let anything happen to his wife. He stared down at his child. He swept some brown locks out the sweaty face. He mumbled, "You have to fight back. You have never given up, not even once. Do not start now." His son didn't move an inch. He thought about how it was when Akihito was growing up. Akihito had a fight in him with everyone. Akihito never gave up. He heard the door open and shut. He glanced to the door to see Chisa standing there. She glanced to the bed and showed sad eyes. He spoke, "The marriage is off."

"Pardon?" Chisa asked in a quiet voice.

"The marriage will not happen. I see that it will not be good for Akihito." Sato explained. He was giving up power. His son meant everything to him.

Chisa stood there and sighed, "I understand." She didn't say anything else but left the room. As she walked down the hall, her hands curled into fists. She was a fool.

Inside the hospital room, Sato showed sad brown eyes. He mumbled, "Come on, Akihito. Wake up and fight me. See that I am not heartless."

Akihito knew someone was calling out to him but his mind was somewhere else. He wanted to stay wrapped into the dark. When did he enjoy the dark so much? The image of Asami appeared. Yes, that is the reason. Asami lived in the dark and he wanted to be engulfed by him. He turned his head, mumbling. Where was Asami? Why wasn't the man with him? He walked down the dark hallway, trying to find him. He knew he was in a dream but he wanted the other man. He always felt safe with Asami for unknown reasons. Asami could crush anyone who stood in his way. So, why did he feel so safe with the older man?

At the warehouse, Asami knocked Bunmei over in the chair. He stepped on the broken fingers, listening to the man scream in pain. He glared down at the man and hissed, "Do you really think me as a fool to believe Sato ordered a hit on his own son?" Yes, it is possible. He thought about his own past. He didn't blink twice killing his father. Something told him Sato wasn't behind it. His gut told him and he trusted his gut feeling. He kicked the man in the head, watching blood rush out of the man's nose. He knelt down and spoke coldly, "I am no fool and you will tell me who hired you. I will make sure you live and give you pain until you do."

Bunmei didn't move. Well first he couldn't move and second if he tried he was sure pain would race up his body. He mumbled, "Sato-sama ordered it."

Asami backed away. It would be a while to break this man. He waved to his men and ordered, "Do whatever you want to him but make sure he doesn't die." He walked out of the warehouse, hearing loud screams coming from Bunmei. He lit up a cigarette with Suoh and Kirishima standing behind him. He ordered, "Find everything about Bunmei. I want to know his life history. I will break him one way or another."

Kirishima spoke holding back his own anger, "Of course, boss." He was upset. He wanted the man to feel true pain for harming Akihito. He didn't understand it. For some reason, Akihito rubbed off on him and he liked Akihito.

Suoh growled under his breathe. He would like nothing more to go inside and help the other men beat the living hell out of Bunmei. Yes, at first, he didn't like Akihito. He thought Akihito was a brat and a pain, but he would never question his boss. He walked behind Asami when his boss headed toward the limo. Kirishima was following too.

At Sato's mansion, Makio yelled, "What do you mean you can't find one guy! Are you all bunch of idiots!" He usually never yelled at the guards but he was stressed. Akihito was attacked inside the mansion where it was meant to be safe. He growled, "Get out there and try harder." The men ran out of the room. He rubbed his head. He glanced out the window and sighed. He was meant to protect Akihito with his life. He was there since the boy was born and he swore loyalty to him too. Iori walked in and he mumbled, "They can't find him."

Iori spoke, "Bunmei is missing. It would seem he was the one who betrayed us." He checked through every guard, taking out the ones who said anything that they were glad Akihito was harmed. His boss ordered it. He mumbled, "If Jou didn't go there in time, then there would have been more damage."

Kaito leaned against the door and sighed, "Then we have him to thank. Jou has proved his worth to Sato-sama."

Makio retorted, "So we do. You trust him?"

Kaito thought about what he saw back at the hospital. He could end it all right here and now. He knew Jou worked for Asami and Asami alone, but Jou was sent to protect Akihito and he did just that. He finally answered, "Yes, I trust him." If Sato ever found out, he was dead. It didn't matter. He was dead inside already. The reason he fought was gone, too far away from him. Now, all he could do was give some happiness to the boy who stole his heart six years ago. Akihito wanted to be beside Asami not him. Even though it hurt, he would give that to Akihito.

Iori remarked coldly, "I would like nothing more than to get my hands on Bunmei for betraying us and make him suffer dearly."

Kaito thought about that and agreed. He wondered if the yakuza found him yet and was giving him justice for hurting Akihito. He bowed his head toward the two guards walking out the office. He saw Fumika standing there. He mumbled, "I did not reveal anything."

"I am sure you didn't. Your loyalty only lays within my son because your heart belongs to him." Fumika retorted. Kaito went past her without saying a word. She did feel sorry for Kaito but he would never bring her son back. Her hope laid in the yakuza. She walked away toward the steps.

At the warehouse, Bunmei felt every inch of his body was on fire. They broke the rest of his fingers and even his toes. He closed his eyes, remembering his orders.

'_Whatever happens make sure Asami and Sato hate each other.'_

'_If Sato captures you, say it was Asami who ordered the hit.' _

'_If Asami captures you, say it was Sato who ordered the hit.' _

'_Never reveal it was me no matter what.' _

Bunmei opened his eyes as pain raced through his face. Asami's men were not going easy on him. He didn't understand how two powerful yakuzas could care so much about one boy. He felt his world spinning but he refused to reveal anything else but Sato ordered the hit.

At Club Sion, Asami stared down at the reports. He smirked when he realized he had something to hold over Bunmei's head. He wasn't into threatening family but this was a special case. He needed anything to get Bunmei to talk. He tossed the reports back onto his desk and turned around in his chair, staring out the window. His thoughts were back to Akihito. The boy was losing color. Akihito wasn't eating, he could tell. Then those cuts on his arm scared him the most. He closed his eyes. He had to see Akihito again. He had to create that fire in the boy that Akihito lost. Why was it him? Out of all people why did he fall for him?

Walking inside, Tatsuma growled, "Mother wants to know what the hell is going on. You know she doesn't like the guards following her."

"Why are you upset about it?" Asami asked without turning around.

"Well, for starters, she is preaching to me every second. It can become annoying." Tatsuma answered as he flopped onto the chair in front of his brother's desk. He sighed, "I know that there is an attack but I thought it was on Sato not you."

"I believe the attack is on both of us. The man who attacked Akihito is telling me that Sato ordered the attack. I do not believe him one minute. Which means someone is trying to pull me and Sato into a war." Asami explained without even a bit of fear of his brother knowing the information.

"How the hell do you know that?" Tatsuma asked, confused.

"When Akihito was shot, Sato knew about me and Akihito. I gained information that photos were set to Sato. It was easy to figure out the moment Bunmei, the man who attacked Akihito, told me Sato ordered the hit." Asami explained even more.

"Damn. You are good. I don't think I would have figured that out. I think I would have went after Sato right away." Tatsuma retorted as he leaned back in the chair. Maybe that was one of the reasons to stay out of the underworld. He wasn't made for it. His brother was. He grabbed one of his brother's cigarettes and mumbled, "What do you plan to do next? I take the guess your men will be following me and Mom for a while."

"I plan to find out who is behind this and crush them like any other enemy." Asami growled as his eyes narrowed. This time he will make sure Akihito was safe from everything.

At the hospital, Sato stood up and sighed. His son didn't open his eyes at all. His son was only mumbling in his sleep but he didn't understand any of it. He heard from Makio that they still couldn't find the man but they knew who he was. He walked out of the room and looked at Jou. He ordered, "Protect him with your life."

"Will do, Sato-sama." Jou replied as he watched the man leave down the hallway. He called Suoh and told him that Sato left. He was positive that Asami would come. He walked inside to stare at the unmoving boy. He whispered, "Asami-sama will find out who attacked and you will be safe. Just trust in him, Akihito-sama." He left the room, now wanting to wake the boy.

Akihito laid there, awake. He knew his father was there but he didn't want the man to know he was awake. He heard the door open again and faked sleeping afraid his father came back. It was a shock to hear Jou's voice and what he said. He snapped his eyes open and whispered, "Asami." He sat up feeling the pain. He looked at the wall and thought. Jou had to work for Asami. The yakuza sent one of his own knowing the risk of doing that. His hands curled around the blankets. Did that mean the man cared for him? He put his fingers onto his lips. He remembered feeling lips against his. He remembered someone telling him to fight. He thought it was Kaito since the kiss was so gentle. Now, he wasn't so sure. He closed his eyes, not ready to face reality. He didn't want his heart to break again. He leaned back against the bed and thought. Who was after him? The target was his father, he knew that now. What did they want from his father? Power is what they wanted. He mumbled, "They are fools. My father would crush them fast just like Asami." He chuckled quietly to himself. Thinking about it, he realized his father and Asami weren't that different.

Across the city, in a large mansion, one woman glared at everything in site. She threw vases against the wall. She was livid. She wanted her plan to work, but there was no word of Sato and Asami fighting. She flopped onto her seat and curled her hands into fists. Could Bunmei ran to protect himself? He was her trump card.

"Mistress." A man came into the room when he heard the racket.

She glared at him and hissed, "Bunmei better not have ran. I will make him pay if he did."

"Word has it that he was caught by Asami." The man responded without showing an emotion.

"They will pay. I will take their power for my own. And once they are at war, I will watch on the side lines, cheering for both them crushing each other to the ground." The woman sneered as she turned her chair to stare out at the night sky. She smirked coldly.

At the hospital, Akihito closed his eyes, so tired of thinking. He didn't get any answers. All he wanted was to forget he was alive. He heard the door open and he tensed but remained still. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Stop pretending. I know you are awake." A cold calm voice broke the silence in the room. Hazel eyes snapped open and stared at him. He walked to the bed and stared down at the boy. He didn't have anything to say. What could he say? Not once in his life did he ever apologize to anyone. He sat down and kept his eyes on the boy.

Akihito sat up, ignoring the pain of his injures. He lifted his hand and touched the yakuza's face. He had to know it was real and not some kind of weird dream. He dropped his hand when he felt the warm skin. He stared into those golden eyes that he always got lost into. He didn't know what to think or feel. Was this Asami pitying him or did he mean something to the older man? He turned his head and asked coldly, "Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Asami questioned back as coldly. He didn't like the tone from Akihito. Akihito wasn't the type to tame his emotions. He always knew what the boy felt by his voice.

Akihito froze on the bed. He didn't want the yakuza to leave. He turned his head quickly and grabbed a hold of Asami's arm. Those golden eyes continued to stare at him. He couldn't read them at all. He leaned up, hissing in pain. Asami's large hand pushed him back down and glared. He mumbled, "Do not leave again. It was hell the first time and I doubt I could be able to survive a second time."

"What are you babbling about? It was you who didn't say a word to me." Asami remarked as he made sure the boy wasn't moving to make the injures worse.

Akihito snapped back, "Well I hope you enjoyed the women by your side, doing whatever you wanted." He sat pushing the large hand away. He growled toward the older man.

Asami smirked. He saw it for a moment and it was beautiful. He replied, "They were nothing compare to you."

Akihito growled. He turned his head and stared out the window. It hurt to know the older man did have women by his side even though the man said they weren't nothing compare to him. His hands curled the sheets. He whispered, "My dad will declare war on you if he finds out that you sent one of your men inside his group and around me." He had that fear. He didn't want to see Asami or his dad dead. They were both powerful and they could end each other. He felt a hand on top of his and he turned his head to look into those golden eyes that always shined. He leaned forward and mumbled, "I don't want a war, but I… I… I…" He couldn't say it no matter how much he needed to. What if Asami took his words and left again? He wouldn't be able to come back.

Asami stared into those hazel eyes. He didn't see fire in them like he was used to. They looked so dead, defeated, and sad. He leaned forward, taking Akihito's lips into a kiss. War be damned. He would never let Akihito go. He won't back down this time. He broke the kiss and spoke calmly like the kiss didn't affect him, "There is no escape for you. You are mine."

Akihito took a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He stared into those eyes and knew the truth. He was engulfed by this man and there was no turning back. He leaned back up and took Asami's lips into a kiss. Asami took control in seconds and pushed him back to the bed with the older man leaning over him. He was lost in Asami. He was lost within the man the first time they met, but he didn't want to admit it. He ran from the underworld, hoping to never return but he got caught by this man. He moaned when Asami's tongue licked at his lower lip. He wanted the man more than ever. It has been horrible being away from the man. There was no warmth in his father's home. His home lay within the yakuza and only with the yakuza. He wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders, pulling the older man closer to him. He wanted to stay lost within the dark if it meant to beside the yakuza.

Asami moved his hand under the shirt, touching the smooth skin. He heard Akihito hiss. He didn't forget the injures Akihito suffered. His mind went into a rage. He heard how Jou found Akihito. He leaned up and stared down at those half closed hazel eyes. He saw the bruise on Akihito's face. He trailed his finger over the marking. He mumbled, "He will pay dearly for harming you."

"That is what my dad would say." Akihito remarked.

Asami sat back down, calming down his desire for the boy. He would not hurt Akihito more. He saw those hazel eyes question him. What is between them? He wondered why he would put every men under him in danger for one boy. He knew he fell for the fighting nature in Akihito. He stared. He couldn't help it. Everything about Akihito drove a fire in him. He saw Akihito lean up and he demanded, "Give me a reason to fight. Give me one damn reason to fight back against Sato." Akihito opened his mouth but shut it. He spoke, "You are mine and that is reason enough but I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say you belong to me."

Those eyes were lit on fire. They shone in the dark room. Akihito knew he had to say something or the yakuza would leave and this time he was positive there was no coming back. He leaned up, taking Asami's face into his hands. He never wanted to give up. He never gave up before. He was his own person, but this meant the world to him. If Asami left now, it was over. There would be nothing to stop him from falling into the ground. Asami was the person he wanted to stand beside. He whispered, "I… I… I belong… belong to you." He said the words that damned him for good. There was no escape from the underworld now. He was the son of Sato and lover to Asami. He was captured in the dark world forever.

Asami smirked. That was all he needed to hear. To his surprise, it was almost an admittance of love from the boy. He knew both of them were proud men. They would never go that far to admit their feelings. He swept down, taking Akihito's lips into a hard kiss. He would go to hell and back to protect his young lover. He would rain blood in the underworld to protect him. He never felt like that about anyone before. He broke the kiss and stood up. His arm was grabbed and he swore, "I will find out who wants a war between me and Sato. Then I will crush them to prove my point. You are safe, Akihito. Never forget that. Trust Jou to protect you."

Akihito stared confused by the older man's words. Someone wanted a war between the yakuza and his father. He tried to move but the pain was becoming unbearable, so he laid back down. He whispered as his hand slid off Asami's arm, "Come back to me. Do not leave me behind." He didn't know why he was admitting so much to the other man. He never did before. His weakness was over taking him. He needed to know the other would come back for him.

"There is no escape for you, Akihito. You belong to me and me alone." Asami retorted as he walked to the door. He had business to tend to. He wondered if Bunmei spilled anything. He walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He stared at Jou who looked a little upset. He saw his reason when he glanced to his right to see Kaito standing there with Fumika. He bowed his head to her. She wasn't the problem. He explained, "I have the man who attacked. I will make him talk one way or another."

"Did he say anything yet?" Kaito asked without looking at Asami.

"He told me that Sato ordered the hit." Asami answered to only hear Fumika gasp. He continued, "I know it is a lie and I will do whatever it means to make him tell me the truth. Even if that means going after his family to do it." He walked away. He wasn't the type to attack a family. He swore to never stoop that low, but he had to now. Akihito's life depended on it. If he didn't stop the threat now, then the person or people will continue to go after Akihito. He walked out the hospital, seeing Suoh and Kirishima standing by the limo. He slid into the limo and ordered, "The warehouse."

In the hospital, Akihito laid there, staring up at the ceiling. He had to fight back now. He had something to live for. He heard the door open but didn't care who came in to visit him. He glanced over to see his mother and Kaito. Kaito was always loyal to him. He felt horrible for Kaito, the man didn't have anyone. He turned his head and resume staring up at the ceiling.

Fumika walked to the bed and sat down. She sighed, "Asami is much like your father. I always thought girls went after guys who took after their fathers. I guess since you are gay, you go after someone who is like your father."

Akihito smiled and mumbled, "I guess you are right, mom." He went after the first man who acted like his father. Asami and his father weren't that much different. When someone pissed them off, they showed them who they really are. He closed his eyes and whispered, "He will come back for me."

Kaito leaned against the wall, staring at the boy. His heart was breaking even more. He closed his eyes and sighed. He smiled to know the fight will come to the boy. Asami will have his hands full with Akihito in his life. After all, everyone under Sato has had that happen to them.

At the warehouse, Asami stepped inside to see a blow torch moving toward the man, laying on his side. He watched as they put the flame right under the man's feet. He ordered, "Do not kill the poor bastard. Not yet at least." His men backed away and he stepped forward. He spoke to the man in pain, "I will end your life no doubt about that. But I wonder if you would like to watch your family die before you."

Bunmei froze on the ground. He was in pain but those words stuck a cord in him. He turned his bruised face toward the yakuza. He choked, "I'll… I'll tell… tell you everything."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 8/11

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I hope you enjoy this part. It will reveal some things. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Eight:

'_I will give you money. It will help your sick daughter.' _

'_He wouldn't pay you this much.' _

'_Just attack Akihito and make sure war is created between Asami and Sato.' _

'_I will make sure your sick daughter has all her medical paid for.' _

Bunmei knew Asami meant his words. He choked on his blood as he chair was sat up right. He stared into fierce golden eyes. He never thought Asami would see through his lie. She told him it would work. She lied to him. He smiled bitterly as he spoke, "There is nothing worth this. I will tell you everything."

At Sato's mansion, Sato sat at his desk, seeing pictures of his family. He swore to keep them safe and happy. He broke both promises. He made his son unhappy to the point his son ran away, hiding away from them. He only thought about the power and not his son's happiness. He rubbed his head, trying to make the headache go away. He started to think how Asami would handle this mess. He heard what Asami did to get his son back from Hong Kong. He closed his eyes as he remembering seeing those photos of them together. He felt rage to see Asami smirking at his son who looked pissed beyond belief. He sent a man there to find everything out. Then he heard about their conversations which made him even more upset. Akihito was forced to be by Asami or least what his man said. The door opened and he turned to see Makio standing there. He asked, "Any word?"

Makio didn't want to be the one to delivery the message but he had to. He explained, "None of us can find Bunmei that traitor. But we did hear that Asami has someone at the warehouse. He isn't going easy on the person he has."

Sato sat there surprised. Asami has someone. Could it be Bunmei? He asked, "Do we know why Bunmei betrayed us?"

"We found out all his daughter's medical bills are paid for. I believe that is how they got him." Makio answered.

Sato sighed annoyed. This week he was going to approach Bunmei and pay for his daughter's medical care. He gripped the chair and asked coldly, "Do we know who was paying it?" Makio shook his head. He stood up and mumbled, "Take me to the warehouse where Asami is located. I might hate the man for forcing my son to be beside him but he is a good asset. Maybe he can make Bunmei talk."

Makio questioned, "Would that be wise?"

"I need him to revenge my son. Then so be it." Sato remarked as he moved to the door with Makio following him. He saw Iori and waved him with him. He wasn't going to go alone. At least he knew Makio and Iori would back him up. He headed outside into the night air. He went to the car and got in with Makio and Iori following. They drove out of the main gates. He thought about the yakuza and wondered what the man was doing. Why revenge his son? Did his son mean something to Asami? He sighed. He had no answers except what he heard from rumors and his man that followed Asami and his son those months ago. He closed his eyes. He knew about Hong Kong. That didn't sound like a man who was using Akihito and forcing him to be by his side. Why was he so blind? Still, he didn't like his son with Asami. He didn't want them to be together even though as he thought about it, Asami would be a powerful asset.

Across the town, Tatsuma stared straight into a gun with his mother behind him. He pushed her behind him the moment he saw the guy approach them. He didn't like the man. He glanced around to see Asami's guards hiding with a gun directly line up with the man. His lips turned up into a smirk and he spoke, "Do you really think I would be so afraid to follow your orders?"

"Sato-sama, sends his regards. He didn't like how Asami took his son." The man replied coldly and calmly.

Raising an eyebrow, Tatsuma remembered what his brother told him earlier that night. He stepped forward, knowing the guards would shot the guy dead. Before the man could do anything, he threw a punch, making the man fall over, dropping the gun. He picked it up and pointed it at the man. He responded deadly and coldly, "Then you have no clue about the Asami blood line. Just because I am a lawyer does not mean I will not break the rules once in a while. You pissed me off tonight. Tonight I was meant to have a quiet dinner with my mother who I haven't seen in a long time." He shot the man in the leg. He growled, "So who sent you?"

"Are you deaf? Sato-sama sent me." The man growled. He received another shot at his other leg.

Rana stood there, not moving an inch. The guards came out and stood in front of her. But she knew by the tone Tatsuma was in his mood. She glanced to his eyes and was reminded of her other son. They had the same look in their eyes when they were ready to kill someone. It was the same look they had those years ago when they found her in the hospital. That night they killed their father, riding them all of him. She grabbed a hold of the guard's arm and whispered, "Do not let him be caught."

Tatsuma realized the man would not tell him the truth. He shot again, aiming at the stomach. He heard the man screamed. He stared coldly down at the poor fool. He aimed the gun at the man's head and whispered deadly, "Ryuuich will find your master and end their life without mercy. Do not take my brother for a fool." He fired the gun, watching the man hit the ground, dead. It was the second time he killed someone. He turned around, handing one of the guards the gun. He walked to his mother and saw her eyes were sad. He spoke as he pulled out a cigarette, "It needed to be done. What Ryuuichi has told me, whoever is behind this wants Sato and him at war."

Rana lifted Tatsuma's head to see his eyes. She stared into those golden eyes. Once again, she was reminded of her other son. They inherited her eyes but they looked so much older than what they really were. She whispered, "I understand." She couldn't or wouldn't change her sons.

One guard walked over and spoke, "I will inform Asami-sama and will have the mess clean up. I think it is wise if you both return to the mansion at once."

At the warehouse, Asami slapped the man. He was losing patience. The man swore to tell him who was behind it but the man shut his mouth. He had to find out and quickly. His cell phone rang and he growled. He answered on the second ring coldly, "This better be good."

"Asami-sama, Tatsuma-sama and Rana-sama were attacked. Tatsuma-sama took care of the man himself. The man said it was on Sato's orders, but Tatsuma-sama didn't believe him." The other person on the phone explained.

Asami hung up on his man and turned his eyes on Bunmei. He smashed his fist into the other man's face, making the chair fall over. No one and he meant no one goes after his family and lives. He stepped onto Bunmei's broken fingers and sneered, "You will talk now or so help me I will hunt down your family and make them pay instead." His mind wasn't focus. His lover and his family were attacked. His brother was forced to kill once again because of his world. He felt his men circle him and he turned his head to see Sato standing there with Makio and Iori. He raised an eyebrow but hide his emotions. Did someone say it was him who attacked? He glared down at Bunmei.

Sato took a step inside, noticing Asami's men were ready to kill him straight where he stood. He spoke, "So you do have the traitor."

Bunmei froze as he heard Sato's voice. He was really in trouble. He knew his family was in danger if he didn't speak up soon. What could he do?

Asami smirked and replied, "Unlike your men, I am no fool."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Makio growled.

Asami answered, "Easy. I figured it out. See this man right here kept telling me that Sato ordered the attack on Akihito."

Sato glared at the man and rage boiled inside of him. His hands curled into fists. He sneered, "You little lair."

"That is what I thought. Then it all made sense. The person behind this wants war between us." Asami explained.

Sato walked forward. Asami waved off his men and he went straight to Bunmei. He kicked the man in his stomach hard to watch Bunmei cough up blood. He hissed, "You think that would happen. You think I will let you get away from touching my son."

Asami leaned back against the wall, letting Sato kick the shit out of Bunmei. Getting annoyed, he pulled Sato back, noticing Makio and Iori stepping toward him. He spoke, "I think it time for you to spill."

"And if I don't?" Bunmei asked, trying to buy time.

Smirking, Asami knelt down and whispered, "Then I go after your family and end their lives. You should have never touched Akihito."

"She will kill my family." Bunmei spoke as he was lifted back up on the chair.

"I will keep them safe. They have not crossed me." Sato replied, trying to hold in his anger. Who was she?

Asami stood up and sneered, "Enough. Spill or I carry out my threat."

Bunmei whispered, "Mistress Chisa."

At a large mansion, Chisa walked down the halls, glaring at the man who were still loyal to her dead father. They refused to take any orders from her, claiming she needed a man by her side. Of course, that man was supposed to be Akihito. The chicken ran out on her five years ago. Then she saw Asami and she knew she could have power, the power she craved for years. Before she could go to him, she saw Akihito near him. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him next to Asami. She thought that Sato convinced his son to gain Asami as an asset. To her horror, Asami took Akihito into a fierce kiss and that damn brat fought him. She was livid.

Eiji approached Chisa and spoke, "Mistress Chisa, where is Daisuke?"

Chisa hissed lowly and replied as softly as she could, "He is doing something for me." She wanted to go to her office. Daisuke was the only one loyal to her.

"He should be serving Sato at the moment, helping him find out who attacked the young man who is meant to be marrying you." Eiji retorted.

Chisa smiled even though she wanted to punch Eiji. None of the men were loyal to her. She wondered what they would do when they find out that Sato stop the marriage from happening. She went inside her office and slammed the door shut. She had the one person who could bring her power but Asami was so engrossed into Akihito to see her. She picked up a vase and threw it at a wall. What was going on? Why wasn't there war yet?

At the warehouse, Sato took a step back. He couldn't believe his ears. He asked, "Why?"

Bunmei hissed with pain in his voice, "I have no clue why that crazy women wanted war between you and Asami. She wanted you two to end each other's lives. She thought she would gain power, I guess."

Asami pulled his gun out and turned to Sato, asking, "Who the hell is Chisa?"

"Why do you care?" Sato hissed back.

Asami smirked and responded, "I proved to gain information when you could not. I swore to throw down my life to protect Akihito."

"When did you…"

He knew what the question was and Asami answered, "The moment Fei Long had him. I went to Hong Kong injured. I swore to protect him. He is a lot stronger than you give him credit."

Sato stared into those golden eyes. He couldn't see any lies. They were telling him the truth. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang. He turned to see Bunmei yelling in pain. He blinked his eyes as he realized Asami shot the man in his private area. He narrowed his eyes. He wondered why the man did that. He glanced back to Asami and saw those golden eyes show coldness and years past how old he really was. He heard one more yell from Bunmei before he heard the finally bang to end the man's life. He saw the men around Asami show no fear to their boss. He walked to the door and sighed. Yes, Asami was a powerful asset. He spoke, "Chisa was meant to be Akihito's wife."

"That bitch shouldn't be standing by his side." Asami snapped.

Sato stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to look at the yakuza. He was surprised by those words. No, he wasn't surprised by those words. What shocked him was the way Asami said it. All he has ever heard about the yakuza never let him to believe the man would speak with emotions. He turned his head away from those golden eyes and stared out the door at the dark night. His hands curled into fists. He responded, "She will pay. I will make her pay dearly."

"Not if I get her first." Asami remarked, calmly down his rage. She was the one who harmed Akihito. She was the one who was after his lover. He refused to let anyone to do that. He would crush them like bugs. He also figured out she must have targeted his family. He would make her pay dearly. He took a step forward and spoke coldly and dangerously, "She went after my family. She forced my brother's hand to kill. I will make her regret the day she ever heard my name."

Sato didn't look back. He listened to the yakuza's words and remained silent. He also wanted revenge for her going after his family. He turned around to face Asami and spoke firmly, "I know where she is. I can have her in seconds. Let us team up and revenge what has happened." When the yakuza reminded silent but he knew he had the agreement, he continued, "I still don't want you near my son. I will never change my mind about that."

Asami was ready to smirk but kept his emotions in check. He would have Akihito no matter what Sato said. He swore to return to Akihito and he will keep his promise.

At the hospital, Akihito sat up in bed like he did once before. He thought about what he did while at home. He felt his stomach hungry but he couldn't eat. He glanced out the window. His mother and Kaito were with him. They were keeping silent like they did most of the time. He had something to live for. He knew Asami would figure everything out and take out the threat. He also knew his father would do the same thing. He was scared about a war though. He cared for his father greatly even if they had their fights. He remembered punching his father. He has never saw violence in his family. He felt his mother's small hand over his own. He didn't turn his head. He mumbled, "They will get rid of the threat. They are the most powerful people in Japan."

"You will be a target if you stay by Asami." Kaito spoke up for the first time against the relationship. He had to make sure Akihito knew what it meant to be by Asami's side.

Akihito turned his head and looked at his ex. He knew the other only cared for him but it pissed him off by those words. He retorted, "And I'm a target being Sato Haruo's son. Either way I am a target." The door opened and he glared at the new comer. Chisa walked in bowing her head at him. He asked coldly, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right." Chisa replied, suppressing her angry. She couldn't stand to see this man. He was an excuse for a man. What did he have that she didn't? Why did Asami, one of the most powerful men in Japan, choose this weakling over her? She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted revenge. She pulled out a gun and she saw everyone look surprised at her. She smirked and spoke, "You are an excuse for a man. You do not deserve to be by Asami's side. It should have been me." She noticed Kaito grabbing for his gun and she fired hers at him.

When Kaito fell to the ground, Akihito struggled in the bed and yelled, "KAITO!" The door burst open and Jou pointed his gun against the woman's head. He moved off the bed, feeling pain rushing through him. He noticed Chisa's was pointing her gun at his mother.

"I will kill you dead right here and now if you try. I am faster than you are, woman." Jou spoke, ready to end her. She turned around and kicked him. He couldn't believe how strong she was. He fell into the wall.

She chuckled, "I was trained well even though my father forbid it."

Jou stood back up and fired his gun at her. She fell against the wall, bleeding, but she remained holding the gun. He had to kill her. It was the only way. The door burst open once again. Asami grabbed the crazy woman and took the gun away from her. He heard the medical staff running down the hallways and he was sure the cops would be here soon enough.

Kaito on the floor, spoke, "I'll handle it. Get her out of here." He sat up in pain. He mumbled, "Take her out the back. I am a cop. I'll handle it." He stood up, grabbing his shoulder. Asami said nothing but pulled the woman out of the door. Two minutes later the door was opened and ran in medical staff and police. He lied calmly, "There was a crazy woman trying to harm Sato Akihito. She shot me and ran when Sato Akihito's bodyguard came in."

One police officer looked around and stared at Akihito. He blinked a couple of times. He remembered the boy working for the police a couple of times. He couldn't believe his ears that he was Sato Haruo's son. He spoke to the others, "Search the building. Hopefully she didn't get far." He had the feeling that she was dragged out of here. He also knew there were rumors of Akihito being Asami's lover, another dangerous yakuza. He saw Akihito walk to Kaito, he was limping. He knew it smelled bad but he wasn't known to be perfect and not corrupt. Asami helped the police a few times. Well Akihito gave them information but he was sure Akihito got it from Asami.

Sato walked in and asked, "What happened?" Everyone was silent. Then again, they couldn't answer. The police officer was asking questions and of course everyone in the room gave the same story. Some one came to attack. Could Chisa be the one who attacked? The police officer left the room and his son was sighing in relief. The medical staff helped Kaito who only had a fresh wound and helped Akihito back to the bed. His son remained silent. After everyone left, he asked again, "What happened?"

"Chisa came here. I thought she was just here to visit. When I heard a gun shot, I ran in here to stop the attack, Sato-sama." Jou answered.

Kaito knew the next question and answered, "Asami took her out back."

Sato's hands curled into fists. How dare that man come see his son? But he had to be thankful since the man did just save his family's life. He walked to the door and ordered, "Jou if you see that man again, do not let him near Akihito. I trust you will do that."

Akihito glared at the back of his father. That would not happen. Asami would come back to him and he will fight back with every fiber he had in his body to stay by Asami's side. He wasn't going to be pushed again. He would not go down into hell alone. He watched his father walk out and spoke, "If you follow that order, I will kick you were the sun doesn't shine."

Kaito chuckled, "And he isn't joking either. Trust me; I have seen him do it to the guards that work for Sato."

Akihito lay there, silent. He closed his eyes. He had to be with Asami. He couldn't do it alone anymore. In so many different words, he admitted his love for the yakuza. And in some strange way Asami spoke love to him too. Would either of them ever truly admit those three little words? They were both proud men. He felt his mother's hand on top of his and all he could do was whisper, "Asami."

Outside in the back, Sato walked out to see Chisa struggling against the men who had her. He saw one guard have his glasses broke and other with a nice bruise forming. He saw there was a red mark on Chisa's face. Asami looked livid by her attempts. He watched as the cold yakuza slapped her face, turning her head by the force. He spoke, "This is not a place to handle this. Police are searching the hospital."

"Sato-san, please." Chisa begged. He was her last hope to survive.

Asami chuckled darkly, "That isn't going to work. That stupid Bunmei spilled everything to us. It is about time you learn your lesson, girl."

Nagata walked out from the shadows and stared at the girl and the men around her. He was the police who talked with everyone in the room. He stared straight into golden eyes. He spoke, "Sato is right. You should really take it somewhere else."

"Why is the police chief letting this happen?" Asami questioned. He realized this man knew Akihito from having one of his men following the boy. After all, Akihito always found a way to get into trouble.

Shrugging, Nagata remarked, "Maybe because your information saved my co-workers their lives."

"Do not think I helped you out of the kindness of my heart. I do it to get what I wanted." Asami retorted. He turned to see Chisa trying to break free from Kirishima. She was a tough person. Too bad, she had to go after Akihito and his family. He would make her pay. She would soon regret her decision. It didn't matter, she would be dead by tomorrow.

"This is all Akihito's fault! It is his damn fault! All he had to do was marry me! But no, he ran like a wuss! Then he had to be by your side! What the hell did you see in him anyways! HE WAS A DAMN WEAKLING! HE HAD NO FIGHTING IN HIM!" Chisa ranted, trying to break free.

Sato stood there, waiting to hear what Asami had to say. He wanted to know everything.

Asami chuckled darkly, "No fighting in him. Akihito, a weakling. Then you do not know him that well. The boy bows down to no one and he fights right back every second he can get." He leaned forward, whispering for only Chisa to hear, "He is perfect to be by my side. He never gave up no matter what happened. He stood up to me and fought me tooth and nail. He is mine and always will be but he will continue to fight me no matter how many times I tell him that."

Sato stood there frozen. He saw it many times with his son. He would send guards to follow Akihito when he was younger and someway he would lose them. He would see his guards try to scold Akihito for being reckless and he would kick them in their private parts and sneer at them. He saw Akihito fight him tooth and nail, never giving up a fight against him. Asami saw it all. Was there more to the relationship than Asami taking Akihito by force? He was drawn back to the present when Kirishima knocked Chisa out. He stepped forward, ignoring the cop and spoke, "Make sure she is dead."

Chisa fell forward, knowing everything was over. She played with the big boys and lost. She knew her men would never revenge her. She smiled bitterly and mumbled before she passed out, "Father you would be glad and proud to see what I did." Blackness took over her and she knew she would never wake up again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 9/11

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Nine:

Two days later, Kaito walked in and threw a paper on top of his lap. Akihito raised his eyes up to look at Kaito but looked down at the paper. In big bold letters it showed a heading, 'Young Woman Chisa is missing. Her mansion and everyone inside dead.' He gulped down the lump in his throat. He knew the mansion burned down was his father's working. Asami most likely killed Chisa himself. It has been two days but the yakuza hasn't came to him. He thought maybe the man wouldn't come anymore. His father was dead set on not letting him near Asami. Would he father find another girl for him to be with? He tossed the paper onto the floor and looked out the window. He would be allowed to go home today if he felt up to it. He was tired. He didn't want to be alone again. He didn't do it great the first time. Kaito was silent and he left without saying a word. He heard the door and he was ready to yell at Kaito for coming back. He turned his head to see the man he has wanted for two days. Asami strolled over to him and stared at him. He was so tired of running. He hated it when he ran from his family, but it had to be done. Suddenly his lips were captured into a fierce kiss and he was lost once again. He was drowning and for the first time in his life, he wanted to stay drowning.

Asami broke the kiss to only have his arm grabbed. He stared into hazel eyes. They were not lighting up in fire like they always did. He spoke, "Afraid I wasn't coming back."

"I didn't know what you would do." Akihito admitted.

"Do you doubt me that much?" Asami questioned.

Akihito turned his head, unable to keep eye contact. He did doubt the yakuza. He was afraid he would lose his mind completely. He saw Asami sat down and he mumbled, "If he sees you are here, he will declare war."

"Damn the war." Asami remarked. He saw Akihito look at him again and he could see it was hurting him. He swept brown locks out the man's face and stared into those eyes. He made a statement, "I have never known you to be a weakling and give into anything." Before Akihito could say a word, he tossed a bag of food onto the small table. He ordered, "Eat. You look sickly." Akihito stared at the food but made no move. He growled his ordered out again, "Eat."

Akihito pulled out the food and picked at it. He asked, "Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Asami asked back. He had a good idea what the boy meant but he had to be sure.

"Why did you choose me? I think after the first two times, I would have got out of your system." Akihito spoke. The third time, he allowed himself to fall into the yakuza. He has been wondering about it for a while. Why was he chosen?

"You have a fire and a fighting spirit." Asami answered. No other lover had that. They lacked Akihito's nature and he couldn't stand it. Akihito was the only one he could stand. It was Akihito who broke through his walls he created the day he murdered his father.

Akihito smiled as he took a bite. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but he knew better to ask for those words. He hasn't even said them to the older man. Yes, in a way they admitted their feelings for each other. He glanced to the clock and whispered, "You have to go."

"I leave when I feel like it." Asami responded. He watched carefully as Akihito continued to eat. The dish was pushed aside after a couple of minutes. Well, it was a start. He stood up and ran his hand through brown locks. When Akihito looked at him, he spoke, "Jou is your personal guard. And the men down at Club Sion has been ordered to let you pass whenever you please. Just don't get ideas about getting photos of illegal business. I'll have to teach you another lesson." He didn't let Akihito say a word and left out the door.

Akihito stared stun at the door and smiled hugely. He was going to take Asami's offer. Within the next ten minutes, his mother and father walked in. His father raised an eyebrow at the food. He lied, "Kaito brought it for me. I said the damn food here sucks."

"Well when we get home, I will make a huge dinner. All your favor foods." Fumika spoke. She was happy to see some fire back in Akihito's eyes. She smiled behind her husband's back to know who was bringing her son back.

"You will need to rest at home and not do something crazy." Sato scolded.

"I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO!" Akihito screamed. He wasn't going to be locked in the mansion with nothing to do. Well he planned to sneak out at nights to go visit Asami. He knew that man never slept at nights.

Sato stepped back surprised. It was the first time in a while to hear his son raise his voice to him. It was a pleasant change. He was glad his son was getting back to his old self. He watched as Fumika helped Akihito out of the bed and they were both standing waiting to leave. He spoke, "Jou will be following you everywhere. I trust him the most with your life now."

Akihito knew if he agreed, it would give a red flag up to his father. He sneered, "You know I hate guards following me. I will be damn if they can't keep up." He stormed out the door, chuckling to himself. He can do this. He can make it like he always have. This time he had someone to fall back to. He sighed. One of these days, he would have to give up his pride and admit his true feelings to Asami. Sadly, he was still worried. What if Asami still saw him a pet? What were Asami's real feelings? He feared the moment he let it all slip out. What if Asami tired of him? Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the mansion. The servants and men were circling the car. When he stepped out, everyone was staring at him. He glared at them and hissed, "Stop staring at me like that! I'm not some damn weakling!" He marched up the stairs.

Makio mumbled, "Master Akihito has returned."

Iori remarked, "I hope for good."

Akihito ignored the servants who were preparing the food. He wasn't hungry. He just wanted to be alone. Part of him was fighting again but the other part had doubts. He ran up to his room and shut the door, locking it this time. He flopped onto the bed. One finger moved to his lips, rubbing them. He remembered what it felt like to have Asami kiss him. In the beginning, he hated the man and swore to do anything to bring him down. He knew that with his resources he could have if he wanted to use his family's power, but he didn't want to return to that life. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Does he love him? Or is it just care? We have been through so much but that doesn't mean we are tied together." He sat up and glared at the wall as he ranted, "After all he was with women and knowing the bastard he slept with them." He flopped back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door and he asked, "What?"

"Dinner is done, Akihito. Come and join us." Sato voice rang through the door.

"I'm not hungry." Akihito replied and went back to his thoughts. If he ignored his dad long enough, the man would leave. Like he thought, footsteps walked away from his door. He sighed. He wanted Asami and part of him needed the yakuza. Did Asami want him? Did Asami need him? He closed his eyes. He didn't have the answer and he was too afraid to ask. Why was he afraid? He has never been afraid before. He whispered, "Because he is a man who doesn't stick to one person for long."

At a large mansion, Asami strolled into the place like he owed it. Then again, he did own it though he never comes here. It was a place for his mother to live. She deserved everything. He turned the corner to see his brother necking one of the maids. He spoke calmly, "If Mama sees you, and you will have an ear full."

The maid pulled away, blushing. She bowed her head and mumbled, "Hello Master Ryuuichi. I should be doing my work. Now excuse me."

She walked out as fast as she could and Tatsuma turned to glare at his brother. He hissed, "I was so close of her coming into my bedroom. Do you know how hard it is to get laid with Mama nagging me every two seconds?"

"Not my problem." Asami remarked with a smirk.

"Oh just wait. Mama is waiting for you to show your face. She wants to talk to you big time. That is why she won't leave me the hell alone." Tatsuma sneered.

"I am here to inform both of you that the threat is gone and Akihito is safe." Asami explained.

"Oh that is very good. I was wondering if these guards were going to follow us forever. It is nice to know the boy is good. I hope you didn't walk out him again. He is made to by your side at least what I hear." Rana retorted as she walked into the room.

"Oh when are we going to meet the one who made the big bad yakuza settle down?" Tatsuma asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms in front of his chest.

"You aren't going to meet him." Asami hissed.

"That isn't fair." Tatsuma responded.

"You two stop it this moment." Rana scolded her children.

Asami glanced to his mother but stayed silent. He walked out of the door and spoke as he was leaving, "The threat is gone. You can do whatever you please now. Oh Tatsuma stop making out with maids in rooms."

Rana yelled, "TATSUMA!"

Asami smirked as he started to hear their mother peach to her youngest son. He walked down the hallway thinking of what Tatsuma said. To his surprise, he did settle down. He slept around when they were apart but it did nothing to take his mind off of Akihito. He chuckled to himself, "I really have fallen for the boy." He finally admitted it to himself. He walked out of the mansion hearing his mother screaming at the top of her lungs. He slid into his limo and ordered, "Back to the Club." He wondered if Akihito would come. He knew the boy could come but would he? He left the offer open in the air. It was up to Akihito to come or not.

Later that night, at Sato's mansion, Akihito jumped down from his window. He knew the guards were taking a break at the moment. An easy escape for him. He ran forward to have his arm grabbed. He cursed his luck until he turned around to see Jou there. He glared at the man and hissed lowly, "I don't have a long time to escape."

"And if I lost you and anything happen to you, Asami-sama will have my head." Jou responded in a low voice.

"That is who I'm going to see." Akihito remarked, pulling his arm free. He saw the look and sighed, "You can follow me if you want but don't attract attention." He started to run to the main gates with Jou trying to keep up. He left the gates without being caught like he used to do when he was a teenager. He ran down the streets to make sure the guards wouldn't catch him. He heard Jou trying to run to catch up to him and he smirked. Asami should know better. No one and he meant no one could keep up with his pace. What was he going to find? Was their relationship going to be the same thing? He didn't know how to act. He ran as fast as he could, not caring if Jou could keep up or not.

At Club Sion, Asami tossed down some reports. Everything was working fine. There was no new threat. Peace at last. He rubbed his temples. He looked at the clock and wondered if the boy would come tonight. He leaned back in his chair and lit up a cigarette. There was something between Akihito and him. He finally admitted to himself that he fell for the boy. Akihito was everything needed to be by his side. The only problem was Sato. If Sato ever found out that he was near his son, war would be created. He didn't care now. He would fight right back like he always has. Akihito was his and he would be damned to let someone say they weren't supposed to be together. He picked up his phone and ordered, "Bring our best dish to my office." He might not know if Akihito would show up but he would have food ready for him just in case. He was going to make sure Akihito returned to his usually self.

Two blocks away from the club, Akihito slowed down and glancing back to see Jou catching up. He scanned the area. It looked like no one else followed them. He was glad that he didn't get caught this time. Yes, there were a few times where he had a guard follow him without him knowing for a while. He leaned against the wall to breathe. He saw the club where he was standing. It looked like people were packing inside but he was scared. He didn't know anything about Asami. He always ran from the yakuza while Asami would chase him. Personal information was never spoken about. He pushed off the wall and started to walk toward the club. His heart lay with the yakuza and he couldn't forget that. He had to be strong now, stronger than before. He couldn't be an easy target to get to Asami or his father again. He walked up the stairs, hearing yells behind him. He didn't care about them. He stared at the guards and raised an eyebrow.

One guard spoke, "Sato-kun. It is nice to see you again."

"Geeze, stop being so formal. Akihito is fine." He spoke as he walked inside. He ignored the stares and headed toward the office. He made his way up the stairs. When he got to the top, he turned the corner and headed toward the office. He saw Kirishima at a desk, glancing up at him but ignored him. He entered the office to see food on the table and Asami sitting behind the desk. He shut the door behind him and walked toward the older man. Asami didn't say a word. He wondered what was going through his head. He stopped right in front of Asami and stared into those eyes that have been watching him.

Asami finally spoke with a question, "Any one following you?"

"Only Jou. I made sure no one else was." Akihito answered as he leaned forward. It didn't take much to understand what he wanted. He was pulled straight into the strong body. His lips were taken into a fierce kiss and he was losing himself all over again. His doubts still lingered, but he was safe. He was always safe with Asami. Yes, there has been trouble but he never doubted that Asami would come for him. He hissed as his back hit the desk with Asami leaning over him. He was still sore from his injures but he wasn't going to stop this. He has wanted this for so long. His shirt was pulled over his head and tossed onto the floor. Hot lips landed on his again in a deep kiss. His mind was spinning like it always did when Asami kissed him. Before anything else could happen, the door slammed open. He leaned his head back to see a man who looked like his lover and an elderly women standing next to the twin of his lover.

Tatsuma looked over and chuckled, "Wow, he is cute. That is for sure."

"Why the hell are you here?" Asami growled, not moving an inch. He did move when Akihito pushed him up. He watched from the corner of his eye as Akihito put his shirt back on.

Rana placed her hands on her hips and asked, "Is your family not allowed to visit?"

"Family?" Akihito asked as he walked toward the two. When two pair of golden eyes look at him, he knew for sure they were the yakuza's family. Before he knew it, he was in the arms of the twin of his lover.

"Why don't you leave the big bad Yakuza and take on a real man?" Tatsuma asked as he smirked.

Hitting the man in the chest, Akihito yelled, "YOU LISTEN HERE, ASSHOLE! I WILL NOT BE WITH YOU! NOW GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" Tatsuma asked while seeing his brother get pissed by the second. Before he could react, the boy kicks him right in his dick. He falls to his knees. He never thought that would happen. He hears his brother laughing.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU GET! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Akihito screamed again and he walks to the couch. He flopped down and began to eat the wonderful food.

Nursing his ego and his private, Tatsuma mumbled, "No wonder you like him." He stood up and shook his head. Going to the bar area, he grabbed a drink and poured him some whiskey. He walked over to his brother while their mother sat next to Akihito. He whispered, "No wonder why you love him."

"If you touch what is mine, I'll break your arm. Brother or not." Asami warned as he looked over to watch his mother try to talk, but Akihito was too much focus on the food. He spoke, "Mama, he isn't listening. He is too busy eating all my food."

Akihito stopped eating and mumbled around his food, "I thought it was for me. Besides you didn't try to eat any before."

"That is because he was busy eating you on his desk." Tatsuma chuckled, still nursing his private.

Rana threw her arms up in the air and spoke, "You two are the same! Always thinking with your dicks instead of your heads."

"You mean the look like is the same as Asami. Now I feel sorry for you." Akihito responded around his food. The two brothers smirked at them and he was reminded how much the brother looked like his lover. The only difference was Tatsuma had brown hair. Everything else, they looked a like. He munched down some more food and ranted, "Asami never gives up. He always wants more no matter how much I protest."

"You do not protest much while we are doing it." Asami remarked as he lit up a cigarette. It was good to see Akihito was eating again. That was his goal. He could see some of the fire returning but he also could see doubt in those hazel eyes.

Rolling her golden eyes, Rana ranted, "You two stop it. I want to know more about my future son-in-law." She turned to Akihito.

Akihito was drinking soda, only to spit it of his mouth when he heard Rana's words. Now that was jumping the gun a lot. He coughed some, trying to fight the blush on his face. He turned to look at Asami who wasn't showing what he was feeling. Tatsuma was laughing beside his brother.

"Oh yes, let's hear about the one who made the big bad yakuza settle down." Tatsuma joked.

Akihito lowered his eyes. Did he really make Asami settle down? After all, Asami had women by his side while they were apart. Asami dealt with the separation better than he did.

Tatsuma stopped laughing. He caught the look of sadness across the boy's face. He glanced to his brother to know Asami also saw it. Then again, nothing passes Asami's eyes.

Rana laid her hand on top of Akihito and spoke, "You are perfect for my son. I heard you have background from a powerful family in the underworld too."

Akihito rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, "Yeah, you can say that. Sato Haruo is my father."

"Oh, I have heard of him before." Rana spoke as she turned to her sons and continued, "I wonder if he remembers having fights with your father. Sato didn't like your father."

"No surprise there." Tatsuma remarked, "He was a damn bastard and was good at pissing people off. Thank goodness Ryuuichi took over the business when he did."

Akihito asked curious, "Where is your father?" Everyone in the room became deadly silent and tense. He saw his lover and Tatsuma give a cold look. They even share the same look. He wondered if that was the real reason of his father not wanting him near Asami. He shook his head and mumbled, "I should be heading back soon. If my father realizes I took off, he will have Jou's head." He stood up. He was nervous about the cold stare he was receiving from his lover. He headed toward the door and whispered, "I'll try to come tomorrow." He ran out the door and down the steps before the yakuza could stop him. What was that about? He was just curious about their father since he never met the man and it seemed his father didn't like their father. Maybe his father can shed some light on it.

In the office, Tatsuma smacked Asami in the back of his head and mumbled, "Idiot. Don't let your coldness directed at him. Now he thinks you are pissed at him." Asami turned around and glared at him.

Rana sighed, "Maybe it is time for you to tell the boy what happened."

"No." Asami spoke calmly, "He wouldn't understand that part. He would be scared of me forever with that story. Even though he hates living in the underworld, he cares for his family. Knowing what Tatsuma and I did back then will make him wonder."

"Or maybe he will not. You will never know unless you open to him." Rana spoke, "What is the harm in opening up to the person you love?"

Across the city, Akihito climbed over the gate and landed in the yard. Jou was behind him like a shadow. He couldn't shake the cold stare. What did it all mean? He thought about the women Asami was with and it hurt. He strolled up the mansion not caring if anyone saw him.

Makio leaning against the wall, taking his cigarette break caught sight of Akihito. He was ready to scold the boy until he saw Jou following the young master. He shrugged his shoulders. Maybe Akihito went for a walk around the grounds to get fresh air. He glanced over to see Akihito was deep in thought. He hoped his young master would not go back into a depression.

Akihito ignored everyone around him. He didn't care if the guards saw him. They would just think he was walking the grounds and also Jou was following him. They would not question it. He went inside the mansion the front way. He looked up to see his father looking surprised at him. Before he could hear his father rant, he mumbled, "I needed some fresh air. See Jou was following me too." He went to the stairs. He couldn't shake off the cold stare and what he learned about the women. Did he mean anything to Asami or was he a good time? He knew they sort of admitted their feelings but those important words were never said. He couldn't even blame Asami because he didn't reveal them either. Who would give up their pride and admit those words?

Jou watched as the young man walked into his room and shut the door with more force then needed. He leaned against the wall. He thought the boy would be happier after meeting his boss. He heard all about their relationship. It wasn't a picnic. He closed his eyes and really wished it wasn't him who was watching Akihito. He liked the kid but he was tough to figure out.

Outside, Fumika walked past the guards. Since the threat was taken care of, the guards didn't stop her. She saw her son and knew something was wrong the moment he came into the house. It was time to show herself to the yakuza. She was the only one who didn't have a guard following her. She made it loud and clear she didn't want one. The only time they followed her was when Sato was under attack. She waved to the guards as she got into her car. She drove away, only have one place in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 10/11

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. I'm finally back and my updates should be good now. Here is chapter ten and I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Ten:

At Club Sion, Asami leaned back in his chair, remembering the past. He swore to never fall. He ended his father without mercy even though his father was begging on his hands and knees to live. He looked straight into his father's eyes and ended his life. The guards that followed his father didn't even help him. They just stood there, watching his act. Tatsuma had a helping hand in the end of their father. Could he really tell his young lover what he did? He did it for two reasons, to stop the pain on his mother and to gain power. He held no feelings for the death of the man who would sleep around and beat his mother almost daily. He remembered all the times his mother would stand in front of him and Tatsuma, taking the beating instead of letting the wrath come upon them. The man called his father was a bastard and one who deserved death. He spanned his chair and looked out the window. The moment Akihito asked about his father, he gave a cold stare. He didn't mean to make Akihito think it was directed at him.

Tatsuma sat on the couch with an ice pack against his private. The kid got him good. He stared over at his brother. Asami was ignoring him and their mother. His mother didn't seem to mind as she was eating the food brought up. He asked, "What the hell are you thinking about, Ryuu? You have been quiet since the boy left."

Asami glanced back at his family but said nothing. He went back to staring out the window. He didn't know what to do. He would have to explain the cold stare wasn't directed at his lover. He wasn't going to make the same mistake. He wasn't going to give up Akihito. It wasn't pleasant the first time. He would fight and be in war if he had to. The problem was, Sato and Sato was as powerful as him. Sato would not be taken down so easily. Also, he doubt his lover would ever forgive him if he by some chance killed Sato. There was a knock on the door and he spoke, "Come in."

Tatsuma turned his head to see a woman walking in. She glanced over and he noticed her eyes were the same as the boy. He looked her up and down which earned him a smack from his mother. He mumbled, "Please Mama. She is a little too old for me."

Asami turned around to be face with Akihito's mother. He raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "I doubt your husband would like you visiting me."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Fumika remarked back. She took a seat in front of the yakuza and stared at him. He showed no emotions. She knew that look all too well. When Sato was dealing with business, he had a coldness around him too.

"What do I owe this visit?" Asami asked as he grabbed for his cigarettes. He had a good idea why she was here. It had to concern Akihito. Was Akihito upset? Was Akihito doing something to harm himself? If that was so, he would have a word with Jou.

Fumika folded her hands and answered, "What are your intentions toward my son?" Asami only raised an eyebrow. She continued to speak, "I know Jou works for you. It was not hard to figure out. I did not become Haruo's wife without being smart. Though my husband has become a little blinded, thinking you have moved on. I hope you know that Akihito knows about the women you were with." She stared coldly at the man, refusing to back down.

Asami knew the other knew. He sighed. He spoke, "He is mine." She wanted to know his intentions.

Fumika chuckled, "You love him." It was a statement, not a question.

Rana spoke up from the couch, "I like her. She sees it too."

Tatsuma leaned back and mumbled, "Your boy got some fight in him."

"He gets that from both me and Haruo. He can be as stubborn as his father but a fighting spirit like me." Fumika responded. She stared at the yakuza and whispered, "He loves you too. I doubt either of you will ever admit it. I heard about you and I know my son. You two seem very proud and will never admit it." She stood up and sighed, "I hate to see my son down. He was never like that. He always had a light around him and for two weeks it was disappearing. I can see he is gaining it back but there is still a shadow around him. You protected him, you saved him, but would it be too much for you to admit to him that you love him?"

Asami listened to her words but made no comment. He was stun to hear her speak like she did. Fumika smiled at him and walked to the door. She waved to his brother and mother, leaving the office. He glanced to his family to see his brother with a smirk and his mother looking like she told him so. He turned around and spoke, "I will have someone take you home."

"No need, Ryuuichi. We can leave ourselves." Rana spoke as she pulled Tatsuma up. She knew her youngest was going to leave soon. That is why she was spending so much time with him.

Asami heard them leave but his mind was on his young lover. Could he break down and admit his feelings to the boy? Was it the right thing? He closed his eyes, picturing Akihito. Would their fire go out if they finally admitted their feelings?

At Sato's mansion, Akihito laid in his bed. His thoughts were on the cold stare he gained from his lover. He sat up in the bed and growled. He wouldn't be able to get some sleep if he didn't find information out. He never did like to go to his dad to gain information but what choice did he have? He got out of the bed and walked out of his room. He saw Jou leaning against the wall, watching him. He made his way to the stairs. Did he really want to do this? Would it reveal him seeing Asami behind his father's back? He sighed sadly as he made his way down the stairs. He went to the end of the hall where his father's office was. He walked in not caring if his father was in a meeting. His father looked up from reading papers in front of him. He saw the look of shock. He shut the door behind him. It wasn't wise to let Jou over hearing his talk. He spoke calmly, "I want to know about Asami's father."

Sato putted down the papers down and asked, "Why?"

"I want to know why you hate Asami so much. I learned that you knew his father." Akihito explained as he walked forward. He flopped onto the chair in front of the oak desk. He pictured Asami. Asami was always on his mind and every time he thought of the yakuza his heart would race. He stared calmly at his father. He needed to know. It was like it was a sore topic for Asami and his family. He noticed how all of them tensed by mentioning about Asami's father.

Sato rubbed his head to stop the headache from forming. He didn't understand why his son would ask such questions. What was it about Asami that Akihito wanted? Asami was a ruthless man. He leaned back in his chair and told the truth, "He had affairs every chance he got. He would show off women like nothing and would do it in front of his wife. He would even get violent toward his wife. I am not sure if he ever land his hand on their children though."

"So you hate Asami because what his father did?" Akihito asked.

"Asami is not so different than his father." Sato remarked.

Akihito stood up in rage and yelled, "ASAMI IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Yes, Asami had lovers, but he wasn't violent. He flopped back to the chair. His father was staring at him with concern. No, Asami wasn't like his father. He made a statement, "His father is dead."

"Thanks to his own son. Asami Ryuuichi killed his father without mercy." Sato commented. He stared at his son and sighed, "Akihito, please stay away from that man. You are innocent from the world he and I live in. Please, my son, do not go near him. I do not want to see your spirit die."

Akihito stared at his father but said nothing. Asami had his spirit and without the yakuza his spirit was good as dead. He stood up and walked out the door. He saw Jou giving him a question look. He walked down the hall way and walked out of the mansion. He walked along the grounds. His mind was on what his father said.

'_Thanks to his own son. Asami Ryuuichi killed his father without mercy.' _

The wind whipped at his hair making it fly. He stared at the grounds. He knew Jou was following him. His lover killed his own father. He couldn't imagine killing his family no matter what. He walked to the rocks and sat down. He stared out at the night sky. His mind was going in circles. Could he stay with Asami knowing the truth? Yes, his heart belonged to the yakuza but could he stand by his side with the way Asami was? He could never change Asami like he could never change his father. He felt tears rolling down his face. He wiped them away angrily. He was never weak. He had a fighting spirit. He stood up, letting the wind hit his body. He felt free with Asami. He always did even if the older man said there was no escape for him. When he was home and even now, he felt trapped. But with Asami, he always could do what he wanted. He smiled and whispered, "My spirit lays with him, father and without him, I am nothing. Asami has gained every part of me."

Jou asked, "Excuse me, Akihito-sama. Were you talking to me?"

Akihito turned around and answered, "No. I was talking to myself."

Kaito spoke while walking toward the boy, "He does that when he is thinking of a way to win against his father." He stood a few feet away from the boy who holds his heart. He looked Akihito over. When he looked into those hazel eyes, he noticed some of the flame building up.

Tilting his head, Akihito asked, "What are you doing here, Kaito? Don't you have anything else better to do?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kaito responded, "Can't work until my shoulder heals and second your father is still trying to figure out how you escaped and stayed hidden for five years. He would like to know how no one figured out you were near Asami."

"He would have your head if he knew you were behind it." Akihito remarked as he turned to face the grounds again. He stared out at it. He figured Jou already knew about Kaito.

Kaito leaned against the tree and watched the boy. His heart was into pieces. He made a statement, "You saw Asami." It was a curse to be so close to Akihito but so far away at the same time.

"You know me by now, Kaito. I never listen to my father about my own life. I will see whoever I damn well pleased." Akihito muttered without turning around. He didn't want to see the hurt in Kaito's eyes. His heart and soul lay with Asami and no one else. He drowned in one darkness that he tried to run away from.

"Make sure it is what you really want." Kaito spoke. Akihito turned around to look at him. He continued with his words, "He lives in the underworld, Akihito. That is where he belongs. You showed many times you do not live in the underworld nor do you want to be in it. If you wish to be with him, you have to understand that you will be in the underworld forever."

Akihito thought about the words spoken to him. Kaito was telling the truth like he has done many times. If it wasn't for Kaito, he would have never met Asami. He wondered if Kaito regretted helping him five years ago. He walked toward the man and spoke with fire in his voice, "I know where I stand. I will not bow down to no one. I am made to by his side. That is where I choose to be. I know there will be no escape from the underworld if I stay by Asami's side but I'm all right with that." Kaito stared at him and he continued with his words, "My spirit lies within him. If I lose him, there is nothing left of me." He leaned up and kissed Kaito. The kiss wasn't returned. It wasn't really a kiss. It was a farewell. He pulled back and walked away.

Kaito closed his eyes. He touched his lips. It was truly over and there was no hope for him. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He opened his eyes and stared at the sky. He smiled and whispered, "As long as you are happy, Akihito, I am perfectly fine with whatever you choose."

The next day, Asami arrived to Sato's mansion. The guards were looking at him, but he paid them no attention. He made up his mind. With Sato on his side, both of them would be unstoppable. It was a sure way to protect Akihito. He walked inside the mansion with Kirishima and Suoh. Makio was in front of Sato's office and glared at him. He spoke, "I am here to see Sato-san."

Makio knocked on the door and opened it as he announced, "Asami is here to see you."

Sato at his desk surprised to hear about Asami being here. He waved at his guard to let them in. He watched as only Asami came into the room. Asami left his guards outside. He asked, "What do I owe this visit? I thought our business is over with. Chisa is dead like I wanted."

Asami went straight to the point, "I think we should combine our forces. You and I are powerful but together we will be unstoppable."

Outside, Akihito leaned against the wall. His father's window to his office was open. He saw Asami come into the front gates and wondered what the yakuza was doing. He glanced to see Jou having a look of panic. He mouthed out, "I know what I'm doing. I do it all the time."

Inside, Sato stared stunned at the yakuza. Did he hear right? He narrowed his eyes and remarked, "If this is about my son, I will not subject him to any of this."

Yes, the main reason was to protect Akihito but he wasn't going to say that. He didn't need Sato declining his business because the man didn't want him near his son. Asami sat down and answered, "I see power between us. I always see a good business deal. This has nothing to do with Akihito."

Outside, Akihito snorted. He knew very well Asami was lying through his teeth. When did he come to know Asami that well? He glanced to see Jou still looking panic. He shrugged his shoulders.

Inside, Sato asked still not believing his ears, "Are you sure this has nothing to do with my son?" Asami nodded his head, but nothing else was revealed. The yakuza was good at hiding his emotions. He mumbled, "I guess you truly have moved on."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"I have heard you have been seen with women." Sato answered as he stared coldly at the man. He didn't like Asami, but it was true they would make a good powerful force together.

Asami wanted to growl. So that was how his lover found out about the women. He stared coldly at Sato and spoke, "I will admit this once and only once. No one compares to your son as a lover. Akihito is different than everyone else."

"I knew it was about…" Sato began to say.

Asami cut him off by saying, "Let me finish. I know that it will break Akihito completely if there was war between us. I will not do that to him."

Sato nodded his head. He didn't want to bring pain to his son either. He responded, "I have one question for you. I like to know if you had other lovers while my son was with you."

Asami knew he was going to admit a lot and knowing his young lover, he was around to over hear them. He answered truthfully, "I had no others but him."

Sato stood up and spoke, "I see. I knew your father and you are a lot like him."

Asami was ready to growl but stopped. He also stood up and spoke calmly even though he was in raged, "I am nothing like that bastard."

"You killed him without mercy." Sato retorted.

"Yes that seem the easy way to stop him from killing my mother. Did you know the night I went after him, he sent her to the hospital? She almost died then. I would not watch him finish the only person who stood up to protect her children." Asami spoke in anger. He narrowed his eyes and continued, "You are right, I do take lovers on just like my father, but if I find someone to stay by my side I would never be unfaithful to them. I might have been seen with women and enjoyed their company but only to forget the one you stole from me."

Outside, Akihito felt his heart race. He figured out Asami knew he was close by. It was time to stop this madness. He left his spot and went inside the mansion. He walked down the hallway to see Kirishima and Suoh. They bowed their heads at him and he sneered, "Do not do that or I will make you regret it. I have enough of my father's men bowing their heads at me." He saw Makio look surprised to see him. He slammed the office door open to see his father and Asami turned their heads to see him. He stared straight into golden eyes. He could admit everything. He could let himself fall completely.

Sato spoke, "Akihito, what in the world are you doing here? This is not your business."

"I think my life is my business, father." Akihito hissed back and kept his eyes trained on Asami. When he saw the smirk, he was positive that Asami knew he was around to over hear everything. Everything was clear. Asami suffered with them being apart like he did, just not the same way. He was tired of hiding. He walked forward and stopped in front of Asami. Poking him in the chest, he sneered, "Do not think I will give into your every demand. I will not do that ever."

"We would become bored if that happened." Asami remarked. He was tired of it. War be damned. He swept Akihito into his arms and kissed him. He didn't care if Sato was there or not.

Akihito lost himself into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the strong neck. He was lost and he fell so far down. When the kiss was broken, there was a huge smirk and he screamed, "FUCKING BASTARD!" He pushed the other man back and sneered, "I will not bow to anyone."

Sato stood there stun and then anger came. He sneered, "Stay the hell away from my son. I will not hand him over to you."

Akihito laughed loudly. When his father looked at him, he spoke, "What is going to stop it? I ran my own life. I didn't listen five years ago when you wanted to marry that bitch. I am staying where I want to be and who I want to be with."

Before Sato could rant, Fumika walked in chuckling. She shook her head and sighed, "Haruo, you will never win. Besides Asami on our side is better than having him as an enemy. He is powerful and knows what he is doing."

Sato hissed, "He got Akihito harmed."

"And I always knew that Asami would come for me and save me." Akihito replied. He stood in front of Asami when it looked like Sato was going to attack. He spoke, "I will stay by Asami's side, knowing full well I will be stuck in the underworld. At least with Asami, I can live my own life. Will you let me live my life? Will you let me do what I want? I love being a photographer and Asami has never once stopped me from doing it. And when I got into trouble, it was Asami who stood in the way of anyone who dared to go after me."

Sato stared stunned at his son. As he walked forward, he whispered, "Akihito, I…"

"No father. I had enough. I give up my damn pride. I LOVE ASAMI! I love him for him. I will live by his side until the day I die." Akihito admitted for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, OC/Akihito

Chapters: 11/11

Summary: Akihito lives with a secret that could end everything he knows. Asami and Akihito learn what loyalty really is.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for this story. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Eleven:

Asami stood there, shocked to the core. Of course, he didn't show it. His young lover was confessing everything. He spanned Akihito around and before the young man could question him, he kissed those lips. He was lost in the boy. He was damned to the feeling of love. He will never admit it in the open like Akihito. Maybe one day he will tell the younger man.

Sato stared at the scene. He looked closely. He saw something in Asami's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was. He glanced to his wife who was smiling. He turned his attention back to his son and Asami. Akihito wasn't fighting back. Akihito was returning the kiss like it was their last one. His heart was breaking. Akihito was in love with Asami and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want his son to be down into the underworld. Then again, he tried to force his son into a marriage to gain power. He was no different than Asami's father, right? He only thought of himself instead of his family. He wasn't going to win. Akihito was going to be around Asami no matter what. When the kiss was broken, he saw a true smile on Akihito's face. That is what did it for him.

Fumika looked at the yakuza and her son. Even if Asami tried to hide it, she could tell he was in love with her son. She remembered all the times Akihito would fight back against them. He was a fighter and always will be. Asami will have his hands full. She walked to her husband, noticing he was conflicted. She laid her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "He will go to Asami no matter what we say. Akihito has always been that way. He has found someone to love. Let him feel that."

Sato knew how hard it was to fight for love. Fumika's parents didn't want them to be together either. He stepped forward and spoke, "I agree with your terms, Asami. It would be good for both of us to team up." Asami raised an eyebrow and he continued with his words, "It will protect my son from all harm if we combine our forces." Akihito smiled at him as Fumika was pushing their son out of the door. Once Fumika and Akihito were out of the room, he spoke coldly, "If you hurt my boy, I will hunt you down and make you suffer. I will never forgive that."

Asami wanted to say that Sato could try but it won't happen but he kept his mouth shut. He putted his hand out and Sato shook it. He spoke, "It was nice doing business with you, Sato-san." He walked to the door and walked out. Akihito jumped on him and he had to grab the door knob not to fall over. He sighed, "You are being really annoying today."

"Go fuck yourself bastard!" Akihito yelled as he stormed away from the yakuza. Without showing anyone, he smiled. He had someone to go to. He wasn't alone anymore. He could make it through the underworld. In the past, he never thought he could. It was part of the reason why he ran away. Yes, the major part was because he didn't want to be married, but he knew he wasn't cut out for the underworld. He ran up the stairs. As he entered his room, he saw a new camera sitting on his night stand. He turned around to see Jou there, looking guilty. He chuckled loudly, "Asami gave it to me." Jou said nothing but he ran out of his room and down the steps. He watched as Asami was ready to leave. He yelled, "Asami!" When the man turned, he snapped a picture of him. Asami glared at him and he smirked.

Asami smirked back as he spoke, "You know I will not allow that. I will not let you have a photo of me. I will have to teach you a lesson again."

Akihito walked toward the yakuza, not afraid this time. He slid under Asami's arm and retorted, "You'll have to catch me first." He dratted out the door down the stairs and into the grounds.

Asami laughed truly. His lover was always full of energy. Kirishima and Suoh looked at him. He spoke with a smirked, "He'll come to me at some point. He can ran for a while but he will be back to me and then I'll teach him." He walked out of the mansion with his two guards following him. He glanced to his side to see Kaito standing there. He heard from Jou what Kaito did five years ago. He nodded his head toward the man and Kaito smiled at him as he walked away.

A week later Akihihto was running around in his bedroom. Since that day he has gone to Asami at the club every night. Asami would make out with him but they never went all the way. It was worrying since the yakuza he knew would always want sex. Asami swore it was because they were at the club and his family would like to drop in anytime. He didn't see Asami's family since that one night. So, he wondered about it. He hoped the older man didn't have another lover. Yes, he shouldn't doubt his place with Asami but he couldn't help it. They planned to have a family dinner tonight, both of their families. He looked into the mirror and saw himself once again. Yes, the person looking back was the old Akihito. He would take pictures in the club and somehow Asami always knew he did and would destroy the film before he could develop it. They were the same like before. He leaned against the sink and sighed. He never gained a confession from Asami yet. He wondered if the man would ever say those words to him. He made sure he was all right and ran out of his room. He got to the bottom of his stairs to see his mother in a long blue dress and his father in a suit.

Sato looked at his son and sighed, "I know you have suits. Will you go back upstairs and get one on?"

"Hell no!" Akihito yelled as he walked past his father. This was who he was and Asami liked him this way. He walked out the door before his father and him could get into a fight.

At Club Sion, in a VIP room, Asami lit up a cigarette. He was waiting for his lover and his family to come. He glanced over to see his mother in a grey dress and his brother in a nice suit but his brother didn't have a tie. He wore a suit too. Knowing the young man as well as he do, the boy would show up in jeans and a T-shirt. It didn't matter to him. Tonight he had plans for them.

Tatsuma growing bored decided to tease his brother, "Hey, when is that hot stuff coming? I wouldn't mind getting a piece of him."

Rolling her eyes, Rana sighed, "Stop teasing your brother, Tatsuma."

"Well if someone would let me pick up a woman, I wouldn't need to bother Ryuu." Tatsuma remarked, which earned him a smack. The door opened revealing the boy and his family.

Asami spoke first, "Sato-san, I would not discuss any business in front of my brother. He is a lawyer."

"Hey that isn't fair! First you make sure no illegal business is ran while I'm here, then you make sure I can't gain any information from another yakuza." Tatsuma spoke.

Before any other word could be spoken, Akihito was pulled onto the yakuza lap. He glared at his lover and smacked him in the chest as he spoke, "Get your fucking hands off of me." He squirmed in the hold, trying to break free but Asami was having none of that. Giving up, he sat there with a pout. He watched as his parents sat down. His father was staring at Tatsuma.

Tatsuma waved his hand and spoke, "No worries, Sato-san. I have no plans getting information on you or my brother. I think my brother will have my head if I tried. Sadly, your son still hasn't learned that."

"What are you talking about?" Sato asked.

Tatsuma chuckled, "Well for the past three nights, he has been taking photos of Asami's business."

"YOU! IT WAS YOU WHO TOLD HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY I COULD GET WITH THAT KIND OF INFORMATION!" Akihito screamed as he tried to move away from his lover. He wanted to punch the laughing man. He glanced to see his father sigh heavy and he asked, "What? I could have money to move out and live on my own. It would have been sweet."

Asami leaned to Akihito's ear and whispered, "And I will be teaching you a huge lesson about not getting involved with my business tonight."

Akihito froze and stared wide eye. He felt his face heat up and now he was squirming for a different reason. Everyone in the room was looking at him.

Fumika asked seeing her son's face go red, "Akihito, are you all right? You aren't ill are you?" She went to lean over to feel his head.

Tatsuma leaned his head against his hand and asked, "What did my brother whisper to you?"

"NOTHING!" Akihito yelled as he got off of Asami's lap. It was doing things to his body that he didn't want others to know about. He sat next to his lover to only feel Asami's hand slid up his thigh under the table. He turned his head to glare at the man. Of course, it didn't do anything to the older man. Asami only raised an eyebrow and smirked. He cussed the yakuza in any way he could. He saw Rana staring at him and he felt uncomfortable.

Rana sighed, "Tatsuma, Ryuuichi, I swear if you two do not stop teasing the poor boy, I will hit both of you in the head." Tatsuma looked over at her and smirked. Asami also looked at her with a smirk. They really were the same. She watched a nice sweet lady came into the room carrying the best food in Club Sion. She watched as the lady started to flirt with her oldest who was ignoring her. Tatsuma was looking at her with hunger. Akihito was glaring at the poor girl. When the girl walked over to them, she saw Tatsuma slid his hand up her leg who glared at him. "Will you at least stop trying to get a woman to warm your bed in front of me? I thought I raised you better than that, Tatsuma." Rana scolded.

Tatsuma chuckled as the woman shot him another glare. He decided to put the woman in her place by saying, "If you try to get Ryuuichi to warm your bed, I think his lover will have something to say." He watched as Akihito got his message and kissed Asami in front of everyone.

Sato watched the woman leave in a hurry with a blush on her face. He glared at the pleased smirk on Asami's lips. Fumika was putting her hand on his arm. He counted in his head down from ten. He was doing this for his son even if he still disagree with them being together. He still didn't trust Asami.

Rana not seeing anything wrong, asked, "Akihito-kun, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a photographer." Akihito answered with his mouth full. He wasn't going to let Asami ruin a good dinner. He still felt Asami's hand on his thigh, so close to his man hood. If Asami moved his hand higher, he would feel him ready for anything at the moment. It has been so long since they had sex and he was craving it badly.

Fumika sat there, pleased. She listened to her son go on and on about cameras and how many times he had to run from corrupt people because he took photos of them. She listened closely. She sighed. It would seem her son did a lot on his own and escaped all the terrible things with his career choice.

Sato sat there, stun. He was hearing his son talk about how he would escape all the corrupt people who he took photos of. He spoke, "Akihito that was dangerous." Everyone became silent.

Akihito shrugged his shoulders as he retorted, "And it was fun. None of them were fast enough to get a hold of me. The only person who caught me was Asami." When he saw his father's angry face, he cursed for saying that out loud.

Tatsuma laughed, "So that is how my brother caught a good catch. Maybe I should try that one."

"When do you ever think about settling down?" Rana asked after taking a bite of food.

"Yeah you are right. No chance there." Tatsuma remarked with a smirk. He was waiting for the lecture that was going to come.

"Tatsuma, I want grandchildren. I'm not getting any younger." Rana lectured.

"Ask Ryuu to have children." Tatsuma responded.

"That is impossible. He has settled down with a young nice man which I am glad about." Rana retorted.

Sato was livid. Everyone else was talking about things that didn't matter. He stared at his son who was trying to look anywhere else but look at him.

Fumika spoke, "I am in the same boat, Rana-san. I would like to have grandchildren too but that will never happen. Akihito is my only child."

Akihito muttered, "Mom."

Slamming his hands onto the table, Sato sneered, "What was it about Asami was the only one who caught you? What the hell did he do to you?"

Thinking about what Asami did to him when he caught him which made him feel hotter, Akihito lied, "Stole my film and asked me tons of questions about who was my source. Thank goodness he got his answer because that person I trusted only betrayed me." That seemed to calm his father a little.

Asami smirked at the lie and squeezed Akihito's thigh which made his young lover moan lowly. He only heard it and he turned his head to stare into hazel eyes. He showed his look of a hungry man ready for some fun toward his lover. He watched as Akihito gulped and grab the glass of wine. Before he could stop his lover, he watched as Akihito downed the drink in one go.

Fumika sighed, "Akihito, you can never hold your liquor."

"It is only one drink, Fumika." Sato replied.

"He really can't handle a drink." Asami remarked. He would have to keep a close eye on his lover. When the waitress came into the room, he ordered, "Get some water for my lover."

"Yes, Asami-sama." She ran out of the room, coming back in with a glass of water.

Glaring at his lover, Akihito grabbed Asami's wine and started to drink it. He watched as the waitress put the glass of water down next to him. He wasn't about to drink it. He could handle of couple of drinks. He started to eat again. It was so good. It wasn't like the food he would get when he lived by himself. Well, jobs paid him so much and it was used to pay the bills. He could always take up the offer of living with Asami. But he will wait for that for a while. It was a huge step for both of them. Still, he hasn't heard the words from Asami. He glanced to his side to see Asami talking with his family. He knew the other man loved him. It was told to him through the man's actions and other words, but it would be nice to hear those three words said to him. Of course, he would never ask for them. He would wait until Asami said them.

An hour later, Sato leaned back and sighed, "I must come back here for the food. You really know how to run your businesses, Asami." Asami nodded his head but kept his eyes on Akihito. He glanced to his son. His son had a least five drinks while eating. He spoke, "Akihito, maybe it is best to go home now."

Akihito looked over at his father, trying to figure out what he said. After his brain caught up with the words, he mumbled, "Nope. You go home. I'm staying."

"Akihito." Sato spoke in a firm voice.

Fumika touched his arm and sighed, "Haruo, let him be. I am sure Akihito has been drunk before. Besides he will be with Asami. I am sure no harm will come to him." She stood up bowing her head at Rana and Tatsuma. She pulled her husband out the door.

Tatsuma stood up and spoke, "Guess that is a cue to leave as well. See you around, Ryuu. I'll be leaving tomorrow. My vacation is up." He helped her mother up and walked out the door.

Akihito leaned against Asami and whispered, "Everyone is gone."

"And you are going to bed." Asami spoke as he stood up, making Akihito stand up to.

"I don't want to go to bed. Well, bed will be nice but I was thinking I would have something to make me tired." Akihito spoke loudly while giggling.

Asami shook his head and lead his boy out the door. He moved around the club to outside. He walked outside with Akihito hanging off of him which he didn't mind. It felt nice. He wrapped his arm around the boy's thin waist and moved them to the limo. Kirishima opened the door for them and he slid in with Akihito. Akihito sat on his lap and he spoke, "You really need sleep."

Akihito leaned forward and whispered, "I want some."

"Maybe after you get some sleep." Asami remarked as he lit up a cigarette.

Waving the smoke away from his face, Akihito asked in a sad voice, "Did you lose interest in me? Is that why you won't sleep with me?" Asami only stared at him but said nothing. He felt tears fall. It hurt. He wiped away his tears, knowing the yakuza didn't like to see weakness. He whispered, "I know you care about me. Is that it? You can't return my feelings and you are trying to let me off easily. Tell me. I can handle it." No words were spoken. When he was ready to get off Asami's lap, he was pulled into a passionate kiss that knocked his world off. He leaned into the kiss. What did it mean?

Breaking the kiss, Asami spoke, "If I lost interest in you or if I didn't want you to be by side, you would not be here."

"Then why haven't you slept with me! You always take me! I know you enjoy sex!" Akihito yelled as he pounded his fists into Asami's chest.

Grabbing the hands, Asami revealed, "I wanted a relationship. A real one. Not the one we had before."

Akihito stared stun at the yakuza. All this time he was worried and Asami was really trying to build a relationship. He leaned forward, taking Asami's lips into a kiss. As they broke for air, he whispered, "I want you. I want you to make love to me until I beg you to stop."

"Remember what you are asking as I fuck you into the bed." Asami remarked as he claimed those lips once again. He pushed Akihito onto the seats, taking totally control of the kiss. He wasn't going to go easy anymore. Akihito was his and his for good.

Akihito was losing his mind. It was heaven and hell at once. He had Asami. Maybe he was the only one to really have Asami. The limo stopped, making the kiss end. He was so hot and bothered. He was pulled out of the car. He tried to hold himself up right. He grabbed a hold of Asami's arm. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him close to a strong body. He was happy and over joy. He walked beside Asami, up the building to the penthouse. When they entered Asami's place, he was pushed against the wall and his lips were sealed into a heated kiss. He rubbed himself against Asami. He felt Asami hard against his thigh. As the kiss was broken, he mumbled breathless, "Take me, Ryuuichi."

Asami pulled the younger man toward the bed all the while ripping off Akihito clothes. His lover was breath taking and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Akihito's body. Yes, this was the only one he was willing to fall for. His clothes were taken off while making their way to the bedroom. He slammed the bedroom door open with Akihito nude body pressed against it. He licked down Akihito's neck, making the other moan.

"Do not give me love marks. I do have to go home and father will be livid if he sees." Akihito panted. He felt teeth nip at his skin which made him moan loudly. He was pressed against the door harder as he felt a bite against his skin. He couldn't even get mad. It was too much for his body. As he felt Asami suck his skin, he moaned, "Ryuuichi."

Asami lifted Akihito up and he felt legs wrap around his waist. He moved toward the bed, shutting the door with his foot. He tossed Akihito onto the bed, leaning over him. He kissed those puffy lips. He was dying with lust. It took all his control not to take Akihito before tonight. All he wanted to do was claim the boy his. He ran his hand down Akihito's body, loving the moans the other was giving. He moved his lips down Akihito's body, leaving marks everywhere.

Akihito was tossing his head back and forth. He felt sweat roll down his body. He was going insane by the pleasure. He was so hard that it hurt. When he felt Asami's tongue lick up his thigh, he grabbed a hold of Asami's black hair, trying to make the older man take his cock into his mouth. Before he knew it, his cock was taking in the wet warmth and he was going mad. He thrust his hips up while he tossed his head back. He tried to say Asami's name but nothing was coming out of his mouth except moans.

Asami knew his lover was almost at his limit but he wouldn't let that happen. They would cum together. He pulled his head back even though Akihito was trying his hardest to push his head back down. He ran his hands up Akihito's legs, squeezing the skin which made Akihito moan. He leaned back down and took those lips into a kiss, darting his tongue inside the boy's mouth. This is where he was meant to be. This is where Akihito belonged, right beside him. He thrust down, rubbing their hard cocks together. He grunted into the kiss while Akihito moaned. He slid two fingers down past Akihito's man hood. Without so much of a warning, he thrust two fingers inside his lover. He watched with lust as Akihito arched his back and dug his nails into his back.

Akihito tried to keep his eyes open. He stared at the man who held every part of him. He saw lust in those golden eyes. He wanted to drown forever. He moaned, "Ryuuichi, please. Oh god, please. I can't take it anymore. Take me." Fingers were pulled out and he whimpered at the loss. He knew something better was coming. Before he knew it, Asami was deep inside of him. Yes, it hurt but that was part of them. Pain and pleasure together and he wouldn't want it to change. He thrust his hips, trying to take Asami in him more. He dug his nails into the older man's back as Asami set up a fast pace. He tossed his head back and forth, going crazy. The pleasure was so good. His eyes were half open. He felt sweat from both of their bodies.

Asami growled, "Look at me. See what you do to me." Akihito turned his head and stared at him straight in the eye. In the past, he would have laughed at anyone who said he would settle down with one person. He thrust in harder and faster, almost to his breaking point. He grabbed a hold of Akihito's cock, stroking him with his pace.

Akihito tried to keep focus on Asami, but the pleasure was blinding him. He was seeing white stars in his vision. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, bringing the man closer to him. His lips were sealed into a heated kiss and he was lost forever. He came so hard he couldn't believe in the past he didn't want this. Two more thrusts and he felt Asami release his seed into his body. When Asami slid out of him and laid next to him, he sighed. He felt strong arms pull him close to Asami's body. He was in heaven. The sex like always was great. He felt something slid over his left ring finger. Looking down, he turned his head, glaring as he spoke, "Do not think…" His words die in his throat as he saw Asami put a ring on his left ring finger. He stared into those golden eyes.

Asami leaned to Akihito's ear and whispered, "To show you that I will never be with anyone else but you. I love you, Akihito and only you."


End file.
